


Die Rückkehr der Taube

by TLen



Category: SK Kölsch
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jupp und Falk tappen mit ihren Ermittlungen im Dunkeln. Da kommt unerwartete Hilfe von einem alten Freund. Doch nicht jeder ist begeistert über Taubes Rückkehr.<br/>Anmerkung: Ich hätte gern mal ein Zusammenspiel von Taube und Falk gesehen. Dies ist meine „verlorene Episode“, quasi eine Art Fortsetzung der Serie und ein befriedigenderes Ende, als die letzten Folgen, die ich eher schrecklich fand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Rückkehr der Taube

Titel: Die Rückkehr der Taube  
Autor: T’Len (2006-2014)   
Fandom: SK Kölsch  
Charaktere: Jupp Schatz, Klaus Taube, Falk von Schermbeck (Taube/Falk impl.)  
Kategorie: PG-12  
Feedback: hier oder an tlen11@freenet.de  
Wörter: 13318  
Bemerkung: Teil des Deutsch-Big-Bang 2014.  
Zeichnung zur Story von Rebecca: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2378786

Summe: Jupp und Falk tappen mit ihren Ermittlungen im Dunkeln. Da kommt unerwartete Hilfe von einem alten Freund. Doch nicht jeder ist begeistert über Taubes Rückkehr.  
Anmerkung: Ich hätte gern mal ein Zusammenspiel von Taube und Falk gesehen. Dies ist meine „verlorene Episode“, quasi eine Art Fortsetzung der Serie und ein befriedigenderes Ende, als die letzten Folgen, die ich eher schrecklich fand.   
Bezüge zur ersten Folge „Karneval des Todes“ und zur letzten Staffel.

 

The TOS Twins and Friends: http://tostwins.slashcity.net  
Fanfiction in Deutsch und Englisch: Star Trek, M*A*S*H, Sherlock Holmes, Karl May, (T)Raumschiff, Die Schöne und das Biest, Kung Fu, Die 2, Adelheid und ihre Mörder, Sledge Hammer, Monk und vieles mehr.  
K/S-Zeichnungen, unsere deutschen Zines, Archiv der GermanK/S-Mailingliste, Links und anderes.

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen. Vielen Dank an Lady Charena fürs Beta.

 

„Meine Herren, was haben wir Neues?“ Gesine Westphal blickte ihre Untergebenen fragend an.

„Nichts“, brummelte Kriminalhauptkommissar Jupp Schatz. Ein Wort, das ihm alles andere als leicht über die Lippen kam. Noch immer fiel es ihm schwer zu akzeptieren, dass ihm einfach eine Frau vor die Nase gesetzt worden war. Dazu noch so eine „Dahergelaufene“ aus Bayern. Dabei hatte er doch erwartet, dass er selbst der Nachfolger von Kriminaloberrat Haupt werden würde, als dieser sich unerwartet ins Privatleben zurückzog. Nach all den Jahren, in denen er sich buchstäblich den A... für die SK Kölsch aufgerissen hatte – das war nun der Undank dafür! Zuzugeben, dass sie in Bezug auf ihre letzten Fälle noch immer total im Dunkeln tappten, fiel ihm unter diesen Umständen noch schwerer als sonst. 

„Falk?“, fragte Gesine.

Von Schermbeck schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir wissen nicht einmal, wer die Frauen sind. Wir sollten mit ihren Bildern an die Presse gehen, vielleicht erkennt sie jemand.“ 

„Nein“, entschied Gesine Westpfahl kategorisch. „Nur keine unnötige Panikmache.“ 

In der letzten Woche waren zwei Frauenleichen gefunden worden. Alle zu Tode gesteinigt und mit religiösen Symbolen verziert und einem Zettel am Fuß auf dem „Hure“ stand. Allerdings schien niemand die Mädchen zu kennen, geschweige denn zu vermissen. Weder in den einschlägigen Etablissements, noch auf dem Straßenstrich hatten Jupp und Falk irgendetwas in Erfahrung bringen können. Sie konnten allerdings nicht einmal sicher sein, ob die jungen Frauen überhaupt anschaffen gingen. Da sie total nackt gefunden worden waren, gab es keinerlei Hinweise auf diese oder irgendeine andere Tätigkeit. Und nur weil sie attraktiv gewesen waren, hieß das ja nicht gleich was Schlechtes. Genauso gut konnten sie Studentinnen sein, die nur an den falschen Mann geraten waren. Oder sonst irgendetwas. 

Es waren allerdings keine Frauen, auf die ihre Beschreibungen passten, als vermisst gemeldet. Sie hatten mittlerweile die Vermisstendaten aus ganz Deutschland und sogar dem benachbarten Ausland gecheckt. So vermuteten sie, dass die Frauen illegal eingereist waren, mit falschen Versprechungen aus dem Ausland, womöglich aus Osteuropa, nach Deutschland gelockt. Frauen, die niemand so schnell vermisste, wenn sie tot in einem Kölner Hinterhof auftauchten. Beiden Frauen war ein Kreuz in die Brust geritzt worden. Dies und die Tatsache, dass sie tatsächlich gesteinigt worden waren, ließ sie einen religiös-fanatischen Hintergrund nicht ausschließen.

„Das ganze erinnert mich langsam an einen Fall, den wir vor Jahren mal hatten“, erklärte Jupp. „Damals wurden mehrere Prostituierte von einem Mann umgebracht, der glaubte, sie so erretten zu können. Kaum, dass wir ihn gefasst hatten, ging das Morden weiter. Der zweite Täter wollte sich dafür rächen, dass er als Karnevalsjungfrau zurücktreten musste, als bekannt wurde, dass er psychisch labil ist. Er brachte daraufhin seiner Meinung nach falsche Jungfrauen um.“

„Der Fall sagt mir gar nichts“, stellte Falk fest.

„War vor deiner Zeit“, erklärte Jupp. 

„Ist einer der Täter wieder frei?“, wollte ihre Chefin wissen.

Schatz schüttelte den Kopf. „Beide sind in einer geschlossenen Anstalt. Ich habe das überprüft.“

„Ein Nachahmungstäter? Vielleicht aus dem engeren Umfeld?“, überlegte Falk.

Jupp zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber nach so vielen Jahren und so plötzlich?“, fragte er skeptisch.

„Stimmt, das ist eher unwahrscheinlich, aber nicht auszuschließen. Vielleicht kamen diese Fälle zuletzt irgendwie wieder an die Öffentlichkeit“, sagte Falk. 

Jupp nickte. „Achim“, wandte er sich an Pohl. „Überprüf’ bitte mal, ob in letzter Zeit über den Priester und/oder seinen angeblichen Sohn in den Medien berichtet wurde.“ Und zu Falk gewandt: „Wir sollten uns deren Umfeld mal genauer anschauen. Verwandte und Kontakte in der Klinik. Sicher ist sicher.“

„Ich muss Sie wohl nicht daran erinnern, dass wir eine schnelle Lösung des Falles brauchen“, betonte ihre Chefin. „Ein möglicher Serienmörder ist das Letzte, was wir so kurz vor der Fußball-WM gebrauchen können. Und seien Sie um Gotteswillen diskret. Wenn die Presse Wind bekommt...“

„Ja ja, Madam“, knurrte Jupp. Sie konnte ihn langsam mal da, wo er schön war. Seiner Meinung nach kamen sie nur weiter, wenn sie wussten, wer die Frauen waren und woher sie kamen – und dazu brauchten sie die Öffentlichkeit. Aber die Gnädigste hatte ja wohl Angst als unfähig dazustehen, wenn sie zugeben musste, mit ihrem Team nicht weiterzukommen. 

///

Zwei Tage später hatten sie eine dritte Leiche - aber noch immer keine weiteren Anhaltspunkte. Auch diese junge Frau war unbekleidet, nur in ein weißes Bettlaken gehüllt und mit einem auf die Brust geritzten Kreuz gefunden worden. Wie die anderen zwei musste sie eines grauenhaften Todes gestorben sein.

Leider hatten auch ihre Ermittlungen in Bezug auf den Priester und seinen Nachahmer nichts ergeben. Beide Männer waren Einzelgänger und unterhielten kaum Kontakte zu anderen Patienten. Auch gab es keine nahen Verwandten. Und sie saßen sicher hinter Schloss und Riegel in den psychiatrischen Anstalten. Auch hatte Achim keinen Hinweis darauf gefunden, dass diese Fälle wieder ins Bewusstsein der Öffentlichkeit gerückt worden waren.

„Verdammt!“ Jupp schlug wütend auf den Tisch nachdem er den Obduktionsbericht gelesen hatte. „Ich werd’ das Gefühl nicht los, dass wir etwas übersehen.“

„Vielleicht sollten wir uns doch noch mal das Klinikpersonal vornehmen?“, schlug Falk vor. „Und auf der Straße und in den Clubs etwas mehr Druck machen. Wenn wir Gerüchte streuen, wir wären dem Täter auf der Spur, vielleicht macht er dann Fehler.“

„Ich weiß nicht.“ Jupp zuckte die Schultern. „Der Kerl spielt doch Katz’-und-Maus mit uns. Wahrscheinlich sitzt der irgendwo und lacht sich ins Fäustchen, weil wir in eine total falsche Richtung ermitteln. Mistkerl!“ Jupp schlug erneut auf den Tisch. Er hasste es definitiv zu verlieren.

„Ihrem Temperamentsausbruch entnehme ich, dass Sie noch immer nicht weiter sind“, sagte Gesine Westphal, die gerade das Büro betrat, mit tadelnder Stimme.

„Leider nicht“, antwortete Falk. „Wir sollten wirklich die Hilfe der Öffentlichkeit in Anspruch nehmen. Wenn wir wenigstens eines der Opfer identifizieren könnten, hätten wir vielleicht einen Ansatzpunkt, ob es sich tatsächlich um Prostituiertenmorde handelt, oder nicht doch eine Sekte dahinter steckt. Oder etwas ganz anderes. Wir gehen hier ja nur von Annahmen aus, die genauso gut total falsch sein können.“

„Kommt nicht in Frage. Das Letzte, was wir jetzt brauchen, ist öffentliche Panikmache. Aber ich dachte mir schon, dass Sie nicht weiterkommen“, sagte Westphal. „Ich habe deshalb Verstärkung angefordert.“

„Was?“, brauste Jupp auf. „Wir können hier sehr gut allein fertig werden, wenn Sie uns nur endlich ordentlich arbeiten lassen würden.“ Falk nickte zustimmend.

Doch ihre Chefin blieb eisern. „Das sehe ich“, sagte sie spitz. „Meine Herren, die Zeit drängt und Sie selbst, Jupp, haben mich darauf hingewiesen, dass der aktuelle Fall Sie an einen früheren erinnert. Ich erachte es als ratsam, dass der damals daran Beteiligte zu den Ermittlungen hinzugezogen wird.“

„Sie haben Taube von Interpol zurückgeholt?“, fragte Jupp verwundert.

„Der Hauptkommissar wird heute am späten Nachmittag eintreffen“, antwortete Gesine Westphal. „Und Sie beide werden mit ihm in jeder Hinsicht zusammen arbeiten, um unsere Fälle zu klären.“

„Aber wir können sehr gut allein...“, begann Falk.

Westphal unterbrach ihn. „Sie werden zusammenarbeiten“, betonte sie und verließ das Büro wieder.

„Taube?“ Falk blickte Jupp fragend an.

„Dein Vorgänger, mein Ex-Partner“, erklärte Schatz. 

„Ich weiß, wer er ist“, sagte Falk. „Aber was soll er jetzt dabei?“

„Der Priester und sein Sohn waren unsere ersten gemeinsamen Fälle. Offensichtlich glaubt unsere Frau Chefin trotz unserer gegenteiligen Recherche, es könnte ein Zusammenhang bestehen. Und im Gegensatz zu uns Blinden findet er ihn.“

„Ich verstehe nicht, wie er uns jetzt helfen soll“, sagte Falk. „Er ist seit drei Jahren weg aus Köln.“ Die Idee mit Jupps Ex-Partner zusammenarbeiten zu müssen behagte ihm nicht sonderlich. Was sollte der schon an neuen Ideen einbringen? Dafür war er viel zu lange weg. Und was die Qualifikation betraf, war sich Falk sicher, mindestens ebenbürtig zu sein. Schließlich hatte er bevor er zur Kölner Mordkommission kam selbst fürs Bundeskriminalamt gearbeitet, war ein ebenso gut ausgebildeter Profiler wie Klaus Taube.

„Nun kuck nicht so skeptisch“, sagte Jupp. „Ihr werdet euch garantiert mögen. Klaus ist ein genauso warmer Bruder wie du.“ Er winkte zweideutig.

Falk rollte nur mit den Augen.

///

„Hallo Schatz, wie geht es dir?“ Jupp sprang vom Stuhl auf, als die Tür zu seinem Büro mit diesen gesäuselten Worten aufgerissen wurde.

„Versuch bloß nicht, komisch zu sein, das hat noch nie funktioniert“, sagte er und umarmte dann Klaus Taube, der in der Tür stand, herzlich. „Schön dich wiederzusehen.“ Und mit einem Blick auf Taubes grauen Anzug ergänzte er. „Immer noch derselbe schreckliche Modegeschmack, wie ich sehe.“

„Das gleiche kann ich von dir sagen“, erwiderte Klaus lächelnd und musterte Jupps buntes T-Shirt vielsagend. Es war schön, wieder „Zuhause“ zu sein, stellte er fest. Irgendwie hatte er Jupps Sprüche doch glatt vermisst.

Falk hatte das kleine Geplänkel mit skeptischem Blick beobachtet. „Falk von Schermbeck, mein jetziger Partner“, stellte Jupp ihn nun vor. „Natürlich nur beruflich“, konnte er sich nicht verkneifen hinzu zu fügen. „Klaus Taube, mein Ex.“

„Natürlich ebenfalls nur beruflich“, ergänzte Taube spitz.

Falk gab ihm reserviert und mit einem wenig überzeugenden „Freut mich“ die Hand.

„Hast du ein Hotel?“, fragte Jupp mit Blick auf Taubes Gepäck, dass dieser vor der Tür abgestellt hatte.

Klaus schüttelte den Kopf. „Dafür war noch keine Zeit.“

„Dann kommst du mit zu mir“, entschied Jupp und boxte Klaus in die Seite. „Mensch, ich freu mich. Das wird wie in alten Zeiten. Wir beide zusammen. Und Flo wird sich auch freuen, dich wiederzusehen. Er ist gerade für ein paar Tage aus dem Fußball-Internat da.“ 

Taube nickte. „Okay. Aber erst die Arbeit. Dann erzählt mir mal alle Einzelheiten eures Falles!“

///

Eine Stunde später war Klaus Taube über alles informiert. „Ich sehe mehrere Möglichkeiten“, sagte er. „Entweder handelt es sich um religiös motivierte Morde - worauf die Steinigungen und das Kreuz hindeuten würden - oder es sind Sittenverbrechen und der Täter will damit nur eine falsche Fährte legen.“

„So weit waren wir auch schon“, erwiderte Falk genervt. Jupp warf ihm einen prüfenden Blick zu. Irgendetwas schien mit seinem Partner nicht zu stimmen. Er reagierte regelrecht feindselig auf Taube, fast eifersüchtig, zickte heute schon den ganzen Tag rum. Typisch Frau halt!

„Ihr habt die Morde bisher unter der Decke gehalten“, stellte Taube fest. „Serientäter wollen in der Regel Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Er wird nicht aufhören, bevor er die bekommt. Im Gegenteil, ich würde vermuten, dass der Abstand zwischen den Morden immer kürzer wird. Bis ihr ihn einfach nicht mehr ignorieren könnt.“

„Zwischen den ersten beiden lagen vier Tage, dann waren es nur noch zwei“, stellte Jupp fest.

„Genau“, betonte Taube. „Ihr solltet an die Presse gehen, dabei aber betonen, dass ihr den Täter so gut wie habt, zu ihm aber keine Angaben machen werdet, um ihm eben nicht die Genugtuung einer Öffentlichwirksamkeit zu geben. Das sollte ihn aus der Reserve locken. Außerdem müsst ihr endlich die Identität der Opfer feststellen. Vielleicht kennt sie jemand. Dann hättet ihr erst mal einen Ansatzpunkt für eure Ermittlungen.“

„Denken Sie, das haben wir nicht schon alles überlegt“, bemerkte Falk. „Unsere Chefin will aber jede Panikmache vermeiden.“

„Sie ist da leider weniger kooperativ als Haupt“, erklärte Jupp. „Hat Angst vor Panikmache jetzt so kurz vor der WM und dass sie wohl als unfähig dasteht, wenn ihre Truppe nicht mal ein paar Leichen identifizieren kann.“

„Lass mich raten, du magst sie nicht sonderlich?“, stellte Taube fest.

Jupp schnaufte nur abfällig.

„Verstehe“, nickte Klaus. „Ich werde mit ihr reden. Vielleicht hört sie auf mich. Immerhin scheint ihr meine Mitarbeit wichtig zu sein. Und wenn das nicht hilft, bleibt immer noch die Möglichkeit einer gezielten Indiskretion an die Presse. Ihr kennt doch bestimmt jemanden, dem ihr einen Tipp geben könnt. Wenn die Medien erst mal bei der Pressestelle Schlange stehen, wird sie es nicht mehr lange vertuschen können.“

„Okay.“ Jupp stand auf. „Aber das muss bis morgen warten. Jetzt kriecht sie wahrscheinlich gerade in den Allerwertesten des Oberbürgermeisters. Jedenfalls sagte sie vorhin etwas von einem Empfang, zu dem sie geht. Und pass bloß auf, dass sie dich nicht mit Haut und Haaren verschlingt, wenn du mit ihr redest.“

Klaus lachte. „Wie du weißt, wäre sie nicht die erste Frau, der ich mich erwehren muss – und kann.“

Jupp nickte, erinnerte er sich doch nur allzu gut, dass so manche der Damen, mit denen sie es im Laufe ihrer Ermittlungen zu tun hatten, egal ob als Zeugin oder Verdächtige, versuchte Taube anzubaggern. Natürlich vergeblich. „Ich glaube heute können wir hier nichts mehr tun. Machen wir Feierabend.“ 

Er blickte Falk an. „Kommst du nachher ins Rättematäng?“ Und zu Taube gewandt. „Wir laden Achim ein und trinken auf die guten alten Zeiten.“

„Ich habe schon was vor“, erwiderte Falk.

„Bring deinen Stecher doch mit“, schlug Schatz vor und zwinkerte Taube zu. „Auf einen mehr von eurer Sorte kommt es jetzt auch nicht mehr an.“ 

Taube seufzte betont gequält. 

„Sven und ich haben uns getrennt und ich will heute Abend meine Sachen bei ihm abholen“, erwiderte Falk eisig. 

„Ich denke, ihr wolltet nun doch heiraten?“, wunderte sich Jupp.

„Hat sich erledigt“, antwortete Falk knapp, griff sich seine Jacke und verließ mit einem kurzen Gruß das Büro.

„Ach deshalb ist er seit Tagen so zickig“, stellte Jupp fest. „Frauen!“ Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dein neuer Kollege ist also auch schwul“, stellte Taube fest.

„Yep“, erwiderte Schatz. „Irgendwie ziehe ich euch Süße wohl magisch an.“ 

Klaus konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, Jupp für diese Antwort beim Hinausgehen auf den Hintern zu klopfen, was Schatz hastig zur Seite springen ließ. 

///

Jupps Wohnung hatte sich nicht allzu sehr verändert, stellte Klaus auf den ersten Blick fest. Immer noch das gleiche Chaos wie damals, als sie für einige Zeit nach Ellens Tod zusammenwohnten, er sich um Jupp und Flo kümmerte. 

„Meine Mutter streikt mal wieder“, erklärte Schatz, als er den skeptischen Blick seines Ex-Kollegen bemerkte. „Meinte, sie hat die Schnauze voll, mir immer hinterher zuräumen. Jetzt hat sie sich ’ne eigene Wohnung gesucht.“

Taube hatte dafür vollstes Verständnis. Schließlich hatte er dem Freund beigestanden, als dessen Ex-Frau Ellen bei einem Autounfall starb und er plötzlich mit Florian allein dastand. So wusste er aus eigener Erfahrung, dass aus Jupp Schatz wohl nie ein passabler Hausmann werden würde. Vor allem nicht, wenn man ihn nicht dazu zwang. Er selbst hatte einen raschen Auszug auch als einzige Lösung gesehen, um nicht dauerhaft als Dienstmädchen für seinen Freund und Kollegen zu enden. Alles hatte schließlich seine Grenzen. 

„Du kennst dich ja aus“, Jupp deutete auf die Tür zum Gästezimmer. „Fühl’ dich ganz wie zu Hause.“

„Flo!“, rief er dann. „Kuck mal, wer da ist!“

Der Kopf von Jupps Sohn erschien in der Tür des Kinderzimmers, gleich darauf wurde sie aufgestoßen. „Onkel Klaus“, rief Florian und umarmte Taube.

Der drückte den Jungen an sich. Er hatte Jupps Sohn immer gern gemocht, fast wie einen eigenen, den er nie haben würde.

„Kochst du für uns? Dann gibt es endlich mal was Ordentliches zu essen“, sprudelte Florian los und Taube musste lächeln. Manche Dinge änderten sich wirklich nie.

///

„Das war lecker, Onkel Klaus“, sagte Flo, als sie eine Stunde später das Geschirr in die Küche trugen. Er hatte rasch aus den wenigen Zutaten, die sich in Jupps Kühlschrank fanden, und mit dem Wok, den er Jupp einst samt passendem Kochbuch geschenkt hatte und der zu seiner großen Verwunderung sogar noch in passablem Zustand aufzufinden war, eine Kleinigkeit gezaubert. 

„Wir gehen dann runter, wenn deine Hausaufgaben fertig sind, kannst du gern ein bisschen mitkommen“, sagte Jupp zu seinem Sohn.

„Soll ich dir helfen?“, fragte Taube. Schließlich hatte er früher oft genug mit Florian Hausaufgaben gemacht. 

„Schon alles erledigt“, erwiderte der Junge.

„Dann ein Spiel? Magst du noch immer deine Konsole?“, wollte Klaus wissen.

Flo winkte ab. „Das ist doch Kinderkram.“

Er sah seinen Vater an. „Wir wollen ins Kino. Darf ich?“

„Wer ist wir?“, wollte Jupp wissen.

„Die Jungs und naja...“ Florian druckste herum. „Steffi kommt auch.“

„Sein aktueller Schwarm“, erklärte Jupp.

„Ich seh’ schon, wie der Vater so der Sohn“, lautete Taubes Kommentar.

„Dann geh’ schon, aber um zehn bist du mir wieder da. Und keine Dummheiten“, sagte Jupp. Flo stürmte aus der Küche.

„Er ist groß geworden“, stellte Klaus fest.

„Zu schnell, wenn du mich fragst“, erwiderte Jupp und nahm sich ein Kölsch aus dem Kühlschrank. Er hielt es Taube hin, doch der schüttelte den Kopf. Jupp öffnete die Flasche und setzte sich an den Küchentisch, während Taube sich ein Glas Wasser holte. „Und jetzt ist er so weit weg. Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich freue mich, dass er die Chance hat aufs Bayern-Internat zu gehen. Aber er fehlt mir. Erst Ellen und jetzt auch noch er…“ 

„Kinder werden nun einmal erwachsen, ob wir das wollen oder nicht“, erwiderte Klaus. 

„Wolltest du nie Kinder?“, fragte Jupp den Freund. „Ich meine, du konntest oft besser mit Flo umgehen als ich. Du kamst mir immer wie der geborene Vater vor.“ 

Klaus schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Du weißt doch, dass es da bei mir ein kleines... Problem diesbezüglich gibt.“

„Du selbst hast mir mal gesagt, dass schwule Väter durchaus nichts Ungewöhnliches sind“, konterte Jupp. „Dass Männer sich erst später geoutet haben, als sie schon Kinder hatten.“ 

Klaus wurde wieder ernst: „Sicher, aber ich finde, das ist allen Beteiligten gegenüber nicht wirklich fair. Nicht, wenn man sich seiner Sexualität sicher ist. Und ich wusste immer, dass ich schwul bin. Ich werde weder mich verleugnen, noch jemand anderem etwas vormachen, nur um ein Kind in die Welt zu setzen. Egal, wie sehr ich mir das auch wünschen mag.“

„Und was ist mit Adoption, hast du nicht mal erzählt, dass du dich um eine bemüht hast?“

„Ja in Wiesbaden, mit meinen damaligen Partner. Aber ein Kind zu adoptieren, das ist für Schwule immer noch nicht so einfach. Es gibt in Deutschland mehr Paare, die Kinder adoptieren wollen, als zur Adoption stehende Kinder. Da sind deine Chancen als schwuler Mann nicht sehr groß. Und ein Kind im Ausland quasi kaufen, wie es manche Promis tun…“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Außerdem finde ich, dazu gehören mindestens zwei. Ein Kind sollte zwei Bezugspersonen haben, auch wenn es zwei Männer sind. Erst recht bei unserem Beruf mit seinen Risiken.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und jetzt bin ich eh zu alt dafür.“

Jupp rieb sich müde die Augen. „Manchmal denke ich echt, Flo wird viel zu schnell erwachsen und ich würde gern die Zeit anhalten oder gar zurück drehen. Jetzt ist er fast die ganze Zeit in München im Fußballinternat. Ich sehe ihn nur noch alle paar Wochen mal für ein längeres Wochenende und in den Ferien. In ein paar Jahren zieht er ganz aus und ich sitze als einsamer, alter Knacker hier rum.“ Er seufzte. „Bevor Ellen starb… irgendwie habe ich mir immer ausgemalt, wir würden wieder zusammen kommen und dann ein Versöhnungsbaby… und plötzlich war sie nicht mehr da“

Klaus nickte verstehend. „Du hast niemand Neues?“, wollte Taube wissen, als ihr Schweigen eine peinliche Länge zu bekommen drohte.

Jupp schüttelte den Kopf. „Du kennst mich doch, dann und wann mal was Kurzes, aber nie etwas Ernstes. Ich denke, Ellen hatte doch recht, unser Beruf killt jede Beziehung. Und irgendwie vermisse ich sie immer noch. Da kann eh keine mithalten.“ Er trank sein Bier aus. „Und du? Schon ’nen schnuckligen Typen in Brüssel aufgerissen?“

„Nichts Ernstes, nein“, erwiderte Taube.

„Weißt du, ich dachte immer, du bist der Erste, der zum Standesamt rennt, wenn es möglich ist“, sagte Jupp. „Du hast auf mich immer so schrecklich spießig gewirkt.“

„Danke fürs Kompliment“, erwiderte Taube trocken. „Aber zum Heiraten gehören nun mal auch zwei, genau wie üblicherweise zum Kinderkriegen.“

Jupp stand auf, schüttelte innerlich die trüben Gedanken ab und klopfte dem Freund auf die Schulter. „Komm gehen wir runter. Achim ist bestimmt schon da.“

///

„Die PK ist genehmigt.“ Mit dieser Botschaft betrat Klaus Taube am nächsten Morgen das Büro von Jupp und Falk.

„Na prima“, erwiderte Jupp.

„Ach, auf einmal?“, bemerkte Falk hingegen sarkastisch.

„14 Uhr“, erklärte Taube.

Jupp lächelte. „Was ist das nur mit euch Schwulen, warum fliegen alle Frauen auf euch und ihr kriegt, was ihr wollt?“

„Tja, wir wissen halt, wie man sie richtig behandelt“, erwiderte Taube und lächelte Falk zu. 

Doch der zog es vor, ihn zu ignorieren. „Machen wir es wie immer, Jupp?“, wollte er stattdessen wissen.

Schatz nickte. „Ich erläutere die allgemeinen Fakten, du gehst ins psychologische Detail.“

„Tut mir leid, aber eure Chefin will, dass ich die Pressekonferenz abhalte“, warf Klaus ein.

„Was?“, fragten Jupp und Falk unisono.

Taube zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern. „Sie meint, wenn das ein Mann von Interpol macht, zeigt das, wie ernst die Kripo den Fall nimmt.“

„Ach ja“, sagte Jupp. „Die Dame hat mal wieder Angst, jemand könnte sie für unfähig halten.“

Falk war derweil aufgestanden und hatte sich seine Jacke gegriffen. „Wo willst du hin?“, fragte Jupp.

„Raus“, erwiderte von Schermbeck knapp. „Hier werde ich ja doch nicht mehr gebraucht. Da kann ich genauso gut weiter im Milieu rumfragen.“ 

In dem Moment stürmte Achim Pohl zur Tür herein. „Kommt schnell, es gibt eine neue Leiche.“

Jupp sprang auf. „Sch...“

///

Jupp hatte den Wagen bereits gestartet, als Falk und Klaus aus dem Präsidium stürmten. Beide griffen automatisch zur Beifahrertür. Für einen kurzen Augenblick berührten sich ihre Hände und die beiden Männer starrten sich an. „Mein Platz“, sagte Falk knapp.

„Aber mir wird bei Jupps Raserei hinten immer schlecht“, erwiderte Taube.

Jupp kurbelte das Fenster herunter. „Mädels, was ist? Kommt in die Hufe!“

Die beiden rührten sich nicht.

„Komm Falk, sei ein Schatz und setz’ dich nach hinten“, sagte Jupp schließlich. „Ich hab’ keine Lust, den Wagen saubermachen zu müssen. Er hat wirklich einen empfindlichen Magen.“

Seufzend nahm von Schermbeck hinten Platz und Jupp gab Gas, bevor sich seine Mitfahrer überhaupt anschnallen konnten.

///

„Eine junge Frau, Anfang bis Mitte 20“, erstattete Pathologin Marie Schwarz Bericht, als sie am Tatort eingetroffen waren, wobei Taube – nach kurzer Erklärung seines Hierseins – natürlich besonders herzlich begrüßt wurde, inklusive eines „Da haben Sie ja endlich einen gleichwertigen Partner“ an Falk, was dieser aber vorzog zu ignorieren. 

„Hatte sie Papiere bei sich?“, wollte Jupp vom Einsatzleiter vor Ort wissen. Doch der verneinte. Wie die vorigen Opfer war die Frau unbekleidet gewesen, auch ohne irgendwelchen Schmuck, der vielleicht bei der Identifizierung helfen konnte. 

„Die Spurensicherung soll jeden Grashalm umdrehen“, befahl Schatz. Die Leiche war im Gebüsch vor einer Schrebergartenanlage am Stadtrand von Köln gefunden worden. „Und befragt die Gartenheinis, vielleicht hat ja diesmal einer was bemerkt!“

Falk hatte sich derweil über die Leiche gebeugt. „Jupp, das musst du dir ansehen“, sagte er jetzt.

Schatz trat zu ihm und Falk deutete auf die Brust der jungen Frau. Dort war das gleiche Kreuz zu sehen, wie bei den anderen drei Opfern, doch etwas stimmte nicht. 

„Irgendwas ist anders“, stellte Jupp fest.

Falk nickte. „Das Symbol ist nicht vollendet worden.“

„Vielleicht wurde er gestört, als er die Leiche hier ablegte“, überlegte Klaus, der ebenfalls zu ihnen getreten war.

„Bei den bisherigen Opfern wurden die Symbole nicht post mortem angebracht“, erwiderte die Pathologin. „Noch etwas ist übrigens anders, die Todesursache.“

„Sie wurde nicht gesteinigt?“, wollte Jupp wissen.

„Doch, aber das hat nicht ihren Tod bewirkt.“ Die Pathologin drehte die Leiche herum und jetzt sahen die drei Männer die Einstichwunde am Rücken. „Zehn Stiche, mindestens die Hälfte davon tödlich, würde ich auf den ersten Blick sagen“, erklärte Marie Schwarz.

„Ein Nachahmungstäter kann es wohl nicht sein“, überlegte Jupp. „Dazu müssten die Morde ja erst mal bekannt sein.“

„Irgendetwas muss anders sein als bei den anderen“, sagte Falk.

„Ja, sie wurde erstochen nicht erschlagen“, erwiderte Jupp. „Danke, das sehe ich auch.“

„Das meine ich nicht, Jupp“, erwiderte sein Partner. „Der Mörder hat die anderen drei Opfer nach einem bestimmten Ritual hingerichtet. Er wollte dies auch mit dieser Frau tun, aber irgendein Umstand hat dies verhindert.“

„Könnte er gestört worden sein?“, wollte Jupp wissen.

„Unwahrscheinlich“, schaltete sich Taube ein. „Dann wäre entweder die Tat verhindert worden oder er hätte später weitergemacht. Falk hat Recht, etwas hat die Vollendung des Rituals verhindert. Etwas, das in der Frau selbst liegen muss. Vielleicht hat er sie als unrein angesehen, als unwürdig für sein Ritual. Irgendetwas muss sie von den anderen drei Opfern unterscheiden. Er konnte sie nicht opfern, aber natürlich als Zeugin auch nicht leben lassen.“

„Also hat er sie wie ein Tier abgestochen.“ Jupp blickte die Pathologin an. „Ich will wissen, was das ist, was sie von den anderen unterscheidet! Bis vorgestern!“

///

„Na, wo ist denn Ihre schlechtere Hälfte?“, fragte Marie Schwarz als Falk von Schermbeck einige Stunden später in ihr Labor trat.

„Mit Taube bei der Pressekonferenz. Er wird zwar nicht gebraucht, wollte es sich aber nicht entgehen lassen“, kam die bissige Antwort. „Haben Sie schon etwas herausgefunden?“

Schwarz nickte. „Zumindest etwas. Sie war schwanger.“

„Schwanger?“, erwiderte Falk verwundert.

„Sechste Woche, würde ich sagen.“

„Und die anderen waren es nicht?“

„Bestimmt nicht“, erwiderte Marie Schwarz. „Alle drei waren noch Jungfrau.“

„Jungfrau?“ Nun war Falk wirklich überrascht. 

„Stand alles in meinen Obduktionsberichten. Haben Sie die nicht gelesen?“, erkundigte sich die Pathologin.

„Wir waren so sehr auf die Todesursache oder Hinweise auf den Täter fixiert, dass uns das entgangen sein muss“, erklärte Falk. „Wenn Sie weiteres wissen, dann geben Sie mir bitte umgehend Bescheid.“

Nachdenklich verließ von Schermbeck das Labor. Wenn die drei Frauen noch Jungfrauen waren, dann hieß dass, dass sie keine Prostituierten gewesen sein konnten. Hatten sie bisher also an der ganz falschen Stelle gesucht? Aber wieso vermisste sie dann niemand. Es musste doch Angehörige oder Freunde geben? Oder waren die Frauen doch illegal ins Land gekommen? Aber aus welchem Grund dann, wenn nicht aus dem, sich selbst verkaufen zu wollen?

///

„Ne, also echt. Wenn alle Weiber so sind wie die, werd’ ich noch freiwillig schwul.“ Jupp Schatz ließ seine Bürotür schwungvoll zuknallen, als er und Klaus Taube von der Pressekonferenz zurückkamen.

„Wie ist es gelaufen?“, wollte Falk wissen, der an seinem Laptop saß.

„Frag nicht.“ Jupp ließ sich in seinen Stuhl fallen.

„Eure Chefin ist etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig“, erklärte Taube.

„Du bist zu höflich“, bemerkte Schatz. „Sie war die ganze Zeit so damit beschäftigt, sich dermaßen einzuschleimen, dass Klaus Mühe hatte, überhaupt ein paar wichtige Fakten rüberzubringen. Ich dachte schon, die Frau bewirbt sich fürs Oberbürgermeisteramt, in so viele Ärsche wollte die rein.“

„Ich habe einem Journalisten vom Kurier, den ich vom CSD kenne, sicherheitshalber noch ein paar Tipps gegeben“, erklärte Falk.

„Gut“, Jupp sah ihn an. „Gibt’s schon was von der Obduktion?“

„Nummer vier war schwanger“, erklärte von Schermbeck. 

„Das ist der Unterschied?“, vergewisserte sich Jupp. „Die vorhergehenden waren es nicht?“

Falk nickte.

„Hilft uns nicht sehr weiter, was? Könnte es sein, dass der Mord gar nichts mit den vorhergehenden zu tun hat? Jemand war über die Vaterschaft nicht begeistert und hat sie umgebracht? Vielleicht hat sie versucht, ihn zu erpressen“, überlegte Jupp.

„Ich habe bei Interpol von einem Fall in den USA gehört, wo der Täter zunächst mehrere Morde beging, um den, den er eigentlich begehen wollte, zu vertuschen“, erklärte Klaus.

„Also echt, Psychos gibt’s“, Jupp schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wir sollten versuchen, herauszufinden, was das Symbol bedeutet“, sagte Taube. 

„Das versuchen wir seit der ersten Leiche erfolglos“, erwiderte Falk. „Weder ein christlicher Orden noch irgendeine bekannte Sekte verwendet ein Kreuz dieser Art.“

„Ich könnte mal bei Interpol forschen lassen. Vielleicht ist etwas im Ausland bekannt“, schlug Taube vor. „Es könnte eine neue Sekte sein, die erst jetzt versucht, in Deutschland Fuß zu fassen.“

„Mit vier Morden?“, zweifelte Jupp.

„Sekten neigen dazu, ihre Selbstmorde kollektiv zu begehen, sei es von der eigenen Hand der Mitglieder oder durch einen Guru“, warf Falk ein.

„Du glaubst also, es handelt sich eher wieder um einen einzigen religiösen Spinner wie den Priester damals?“, fragte Jupp.

„Der Verdacht liegt nahe“, erklärte Taube an Falks Stelle. „Er will die Frauen erretten. Bevor sie eine Sünde begehen können. Was in seinen Augen, nehme ich an, Sex wäre. Mit der Schwangerschaft war die Letzte aber zu tief gefallen, um noch seines Rituals würdig zu sein.“

„Aber wie wusste er von der Schwangerschaft. Es war noch nicht offensichtlich“, überlegte Jupp.

„Sie hat es ihm gesagt, nehme ich an“, antwortete Falk. „Vielleicht hoffte sie, sich so retten zu können.“

„Und hat ihr Todesurteil besiegelt. Verdammt!“ Jupp schlug wütend auf den Tisch. „Ich hasse es, wenn man nicht mal weiß, wo man suchen soll.“

Er stand auf. „Ich will, dass die ganze Nacht jemand am Telefon ist. Vielleicht kommen nach den TV- und Radioberichten und dem Abendkurier erste Hinweise. Könnt ihr das übernehmen?“

Falk und Klaus nickten. 

„Danke.“ Jupp nahm seine Jacke vom Haken. „Ich habe Flo versprochen, mit ihm auf den Friedhof zu gehen. Heute wäre Ellens Geburtstag gewesen. Ich möchte ihn ungern heute Abend allein lassen.“

„Kein Problem. Ich halte hier schon die Stellung“, versicherte Falk ihm.

„Ich auch“, ergänzte Klaus

„Danke. Und tut nix unanständiges, ihr beiden.“ Jupp grinste zweideutig.

///

Falk, gerade von der Toilette kommend, hielt vor der Tür zu Gesine Westphals Büro inne, als die Stimmen seiner Vorgesetzten und von Klaus Taube an sein Ohr drangen.

„…würde gern wieder nach Köln kommen“, hörte er letzteren sagen.

„Da lässt sich bestimmt etwas machen“, erwiderte ihre Vorgesetzte. „Demnächst wird ja eine Stelle frei.“

Falk ballte wütend die Fäuste. Also doch! Hatte sein Instinkt ihn nicht getäuscht. Klaus Taube war nur deshalb so rasch aus Brüssel zur angeblichen Hilfe geeilt, weil er seine alte Stelle wiederhaben wollte. Die Stelle, die Falk jetzt bekleidete. Warum sagte sie ihm nicht einfach ins Gesicht, dass sie ihn loswerden wollte?

///

Falks Handy klingelte gerade, als Klaus zu ihm ins Büro kam.

Nach einem Blick aufs Display verdüsterte sich Falks Gesichtsausdruck sichtlich. „Was willst du noch, Sven?“, fragte er unfreundlich ins Telefon. „Ich bin die ganze Nacht im Büro. Du kannst deine Sachen holen, wirf den Schlüssel dann einfach in den Briefkasten. Ja, ich dir auch.“

Er klappte das Handy zu.

„Tut mir leid, das mit Ihrem Partner“, sagte Klaus mitfühlend.

Doch Falk funkelte ihn nur wütend an. „Sparen Sie sich Ihr Mitleid. Ich kann gut drauf verzichten.“

Klaus zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Er glaubte nachvollziehen zu können, wie Falk sich so fühlte. Immerhin hatte auch er gescheiterte Beziehungen hinter sich und von zumindest einer fest geglaubt, sie könnte etwas fürs Leben sein, um dann von seinem Partner umso mehr enttäuscht zu werden. Doch warum Falk auf ihn als Person so feindselig reagierte, blieb ihm ein Rätsel. Schließlich hatten sie sich vorher nie gesehen und er Falk mit Sicherheit nichts getan.

Taube warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. „In einer halben Stunde dürfte der Abendkurier ausgeliefert werden. Vorher wird nichts passieren. Ich gehe noch schnell in der Kantine etwas zu essen holen. Soll ich etwas mitbringen?“

Falk schüttelte den Kopf. „Danke, nicht nötig, dass Sie sich bemühen.“

„Wollen wir uns nicht duzen? Ich bin der Klaus“, schlug Taube vor. „Wir sind doch Kollegen und wir haben uns hier immer alle geduzt.“

Falk zuckte mit den Schultern. „Meinetwegen.“

///

Eine gute halbe Stunde später war es mit der Ruhe vorbei. Nachdem die ersten Berichte über TV und Radio verbreitet worden, im Abendkurier zudem die Fotos der Opfer zu sehen gewesen waren, standen ihre Telefone kaum noch still.

Nur leider war kein brauchbarer Hinweis dabei. Die meisten Anrufer riefen eher aus Angst an, wollten wissen, ob ihnen auch Gefahr drohe. Einige fühlten sich direkt verfolgt. Ein anderer meinte, dies geschehe den Nutten ganz recht, hatte aber aufgelegt, bevor Klaus ihn zur Rede stellen konnte. Trotzdem war sich der erfahrene Profiler sicher, dass es nicht der Täter gewesen war, sondern nur ein irregeleiteter Moralapostel, ließ aber sicherheitshalber die Telefonnummer und Adresse ermitteln. 

„Ja, danke, wir kümmern uns darum.“ Klaus legte den Hörer auf.

„Was Brauchbares?“, wollte Falk wissen.

„Vielleicht“, antwortete Taube. „Jemand hat seinen Nachbarn gemeldet. Der Mann würde merkwürdige Rituale vornehmen, angeblich Hühner und andere Tiere opfern.“

„Voodoo? Hier in Köln?“ Falk konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

„Scheint so. Zumindest ist der Nachbar farbig.“ Er reichte Falk den Zettel mit der Anschrift.

„Klingt nach einem netten, nachbarschaftlichen Vorurteil“, bemerkte dieser. „Trotzdem, ich denke, wir sollten jeder Spur nachgehen. Sofort!“

„Du willst, dass ich jetzt da hin fahre?“, vergewisserte sich Klaus.

Falk nickte. „Sicher ist sicher.“ Er zog die Autoschlüssel aus seiner Schreibtischschublade. „Den Wagen kennst du ja sicher noch. Er gehört leider zu den wenigen Dingen, die sich hier nie ändern.“

Falk konnte sich ein zufriedenes Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das Ganze ein Windei war. Da hatte nur jemand seinen Nachbarn anschwärzen wollen, weil der eine andere Hautfarbe hatte. Aber sollte der feine Herr Kommissar von Interpol mal ruhig mitten in der Nacht durch ganz Köln gondeln und sich mit falschen Verdächtigungen blamieren.

///

„Ich komme morgen mit den Fotos vorbei. Vielen Dank. Sie helfen uns sehr.“ Falk hatte das Telefonat gerade beendet, als Klaus zur Tür hereinkam. Mittlerweile war Mitternacht vorbei.

„Und?“, fragte er.

Taube schüttelte den Kopf. „Der Nachbar ist ein Australier mit Aborigine-Abstammung, der in Köln studiert. Was der Anrufer für die Laute gequälter Tiere hielt, waren seine Übungen auf dem Didgeridoo.“

Er hängte seinen Mantel an die Garderobe und setzte sich hinter Jupps Schreibtisch. „Und hier?“

Falk schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts.“

///

„Na ihr Süßen, heiße Nacht gehabt?“ Jupp betrat am nächsten Morgen das Büro, zwei Kaffeebecher in der Hand, die er vor Falk und Klaus hinstellte.

„Sehr witzig“, erwiderte Falk. Taube zog es vor, gar nicht zu reagieren. 

„Irgendwelche neuen Erkenntnisse?“, wollte Jupp wissen. 

„Nichts“, schüttelte Falk den Kopf.

„Nur ein leidlich ernstzunehmender Hinweis, der sich aber auch als falsche Spur entpuppte“, ergänzte Klaus. „Jemand hat seinen Nachbarn denunziert. Alle anderen Anrufe kannst du vergessen. Bei einen Moralapostel habe ich noch die Adresse ermitteln lassen, aber ich rechne nicht damit, dass das unser Mann ist.“ Er reichte Jupp einen Zettel. „Achim soll ihn sicherheitshalber überprüfen.“

„Mist“, fluchte Jupp.

„Nicht jeder liest den Abendkurier“, erwiderte Falk. „Vielleicht gibt es mehr Reaktionen auf die Tageszeitungen.“ 

„Hoffentlich“, seufzte Jupp und ließ sich in seinen Sessel plumpsen. „Dann haut euch mal aufs Ohr.“

Falk griff nach seiner Jacke. „Bis später dann.“

„Warte“, rief Jupp ihm hinterher. „Kannst du Taube bei mir absetzen?“

„Ich wollte eigentlich noch was erledigen“, entgegnete Falk.

„Schon gut“, wehrte Klaus ab. „Ich hole mir erst mal einen Tee in der Kantine und dann wird mir ein Spaziergang gut tun.“

///

„Was hat uns das Ganze gebracht? Nur Panikmache. Ich habe es Ihnen gleich gesagt, meine Herren“, kritisierte Gesine Westphal, als sie sich am Mittag zur Besprechung in Jupps Büro einfanden, Klaus wirkte nur leidlich ausgeschlafen. „Noch immer keine Hinweise und Identifizierungen.“

„Die erste Tote heißt Swetlana Procherowa.“ Alle Augen richteten sich auf Falk, als er mit diesen Worten und in diesem Moment das Büro betrat.

„Woher weißt du das?“, fragte Jupp.

„Ein Zollbeamter hat sie erkannt, gestern im Abendkurier“, erklärte Falk.

„Warum weiß ich nichts davon?“, wandte sich Jupp an Klaus.

Taube zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich wusste bis eben selbst nichts davon“, antwortete er. 

„Der Anruf kam, als du gerade bei diesem Typen mit dem australischen Nachbarn warst“, erklärte Falk. „Der Mann war sich sicher, sie auf dem Flughafen abgefertigt zu haben und zwar einen Tag bevor er in Urlaub ging. Er hat ein sehr gutes Personengedächtnis. Ich war heute Morgen bei ihm und habe mit ihm die Aufzeichnungen der Überwachungskameras und der Einreisedokumente durchgesehen. Demnach reiste die Tote nur sieben Tage bevor sie gefunden wurde ein und zwar aus Moskau.“

„Ein reichlich schneller Tod“, stellte Jupp fest. 

„Weiß man auch etwas über die Identität der anderen Opfer?“, wollte Gesine Westpfahl wissen.

Falk schüttelte den Kopf. „Leider nein. Wie gesagt, der Mann wir bis gestern in Urlaub. Aber ich habe Fotos aller Opfer dort gelassen und die Kollegen checken gerade sämtliche in den letzten Wochen aus Russland eingereisten Personen und wenn nötig auch andere Länder. Aber natürlich könnten die anderen Opfer auch über einen anderen Flughafen oder auf dem Landweg eingereist sein.“

„Gute Arbeit, Herr von Schermbeck“, lobte Gesine.

Falk lächelte zufrieden.

„Schleimer“, flüsterte Jupp Falk zu. Dann wandte er sich an Achim. „Versuch Kontakt nach Moskau herzustellen! Vielleicht ist sie dort als vermisst gemeldet.“

„Die Kollegen müssten ihre Wohnung durchsuchen und ihr Umfeld befragen“, schlug Falk vor. „Vielleicht weiß jemand, ob sie Kontakte nach Deutschland hatte, sich hier mit jemandem treffen wollte. Oder warum sie sonst nach Köln kam. “

„Das wird nicht einfach“, überlegte Gesine Westphal. „Es gibt kein offizielles Rechtshilfeabkommen mit Russland und bis wir die diplomatischen Kanäle bemüht haben, das kann dauern.“

„Ich denke, ich kann helfen“, schlug Klaus vor. „Ich hatte vor kurzem bei einem Fall mit einem Kollegen aus Moskau zu tun. Wir verstanden uns recht gut, vielleicht ist er bereit uns auf dem kurzen Dienstweg zu helfen.“

„So, so gut verstanden“, grinste Jupp.

„Jupp, du denkst auch immer nur an das eine“, seufzte Klaus. „Der Mann ist glücklich verheiratet und hat drei Kinder.“

„Tun Sie, was Sie können, Herr Taube“, ordnete Gesine an. „Ich bin froh, dass Sie uns bei dem Fall unterstützen.“

„Und er ist kein Schleimer?“, flüsterte Falk Jupp zu.

///

Am späten Nachmittag klingelte Falks Telefon. „Danke, wir kommen sofort“, sagte er nach einem kurzen Gespräch.

„Der Zoll, sie haben die anderen Frauen identifiziert.“

Jupp stand bereits an der Tür, bevor Falk den Satz beendet hatte. 

In dem Moment kam auch Klaus zur Tür herein: „Ich habe mit meinem Kontaktmann in Moskau gesprochen“, erklärte er. „Nachbarn haben die Identität der Frau bestätigt. Man durchsucht ihre Wohnung und forscht nach Angehörigen und Bekannten.“

„Na endlich geht es vorwärts“, freute sich Jupp.

Klaus konnte ein Gähnen nicht unterdrücken. „Komm, wir setzen dich auf dem Weg zum Flughafen bei mir ab.“ Er blickte Falk an, der auch ziemlich müde und abgekämpft wirkte. „Und dich steck ich nachher besser auch gleich ins Bettchen.“

Falk grinste. „Ist das ein Angebot, Jupp?“

„Vergiss es!“

///

„Findest du mich zu alt?“, fragte Falk Jupp als sie allein im Auto saßen, nachdem Klaus vor dem „Rättematäng“ ausgestiegen war.

„Was ist los?“, fragte Jupp zurück.

„Findest du mich zu alt und unattraktiv?“, wiederholte Falk.

„Hast du jetzt ‚ne midlife Krise oder was?“, wollte Jupp wissen.

„Sven hat einen Jüngeren.“

„Ach Gottchen und deshalb zickst du seit Tagen so rum?“

„Er sagt, als er heiraten wollte, wollte ich ja nicht. Und jetzt brauch ich auch nicht mehr zu wollen und er braucht mich schon lange nicht mehr. Und überhaupt sei ich ihm viel zu langweilig und würde ja immer nur an meinen Job denken und mit dir rumhängen.“

„Frauen“, kommentierte Jupp knapp. „Eure Sorgen möchte ich echt haben.“

Er warf einen kurzen Seitenblick auf Falk, der ziemlich geknickt wirkte. „Komm, vergiss ihn einfach. Der ist es doch nicht wert“, sagte er. „Du kriegst doch locker einen anderen. Bei dir stehen die Kerle doch Schlange.“

„Ich weiß nicht“, sagte Falk zweifelnd. „Ich finde, ich werde alt.“

Jupp seufzte. „Also gut, wenn ich auf Kerle stehen würde, ich fänd’ dich attraktiv und bestimmt nicht zu alt. Zufrieden?“

Falk schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

„Also, wenn du ein fachmännerischeres Urteil willst, da fragst du besser Taube“, erwiderte Jupp. „Der ist schließlich von deinem Ufer, nicht ich.“

„Ach der“, winkte Falk ab. „Lass mich bloß mit dem in Ruhe.“ 

„Was hast du gegen Klaus?“, wollte Jupp wissen.

„Der ist doch nur auf meinen Job scharf.“

„Taube? Quatsch. Dem geht’s doch in Brüssel viel besser als hier. Bessere Bezahlung, größere Fälle. Der will doch nie im Leben zurück.“

„Ich habe doch selbst gehört, wie er die Westpfahl gefragt hat, ob etwas bei uns frei wäre“, erwiderte Falk. „Und sie sagte, demnächst wäre eine Stelle neu zu besetzen.“

„Und da denkst du gleich, sie will dich feuern?“, wunderte sich Jupp. „Wenn dann hat Madame doch wohl eher mich auf dem Kicker.“

///

„Falk denkt, du willst seinen Job“, sagte Jupp unvermittelt, als er Klaus beim Abwasch half. Er hatte zuvor wieder für sie zu Abend gekocht. „Er hat gehört, wie du dich mit der Westpfahl unterhalten hast. Ich denke ja, die würde viel eher mich feuern als ihn.“

Klaus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe sie nur gefragt, ob etwas frei wäre, jetzt wo Gino weg ist. Vier Leute sind in einer Stadt wie Köln ja doch reichlich wenig für eine Mordkommission. Vielleicht bräuchtet ihr ja noch einen dritten Ermittler für die Feldarbeit. Ich würde doch nie einem Kollegen den Job wegnehmen wollen.“

Jupp blickte Klaus überrascht an. „Das klingt ja fast so, als wolltest du wirklich zurück?“

„Warum auch nicht?“, fragte Taube zurück.

„Na hör mal, wer verschlechtert sich schon freiwillig. Was ist schon Köln gegen Brüssel?“

Klaus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Manchmal merkt man erst, was man hat, wenn man es nicht mehr hat.“

Jupp grinste. „Sag bloß, du hast Sehnsucht nach Köln?“

„Ehrlich gesagt, ja“, gestand Klaus.

„Echt?“

Taube nickte. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das mal sage, aber ich vermisse die Action.“

„Habt ihr davon in Brüssel nicht genug?“

Klaus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich zumindest nicht. Nur Schreibtischroutine. Und“, er lächelte Jupp an. „Ich vermisse meinen Partner.“

„Ah mich gibt’s natürlich nur einmal“, grinste Jupp.

„Das ganze Team gibt es nur einmal“, erwiderte Klaus.

„Das ist auch nicht mehr das, was es mal früher war“, erwiderte Jupp: „Ohne Haupt und Gino.“

„Trotzdem. Ihr seid etwas ganz besonderes“, versicherte ihm Klaus.

„Keine so tolle Truppe in Brüssel wie wir?“, wollte Jupp wissen.

„Nicht annähernd. Außerdem, mein Chef...“, Klaus brach mitten im Satz ab.

„Was ist mit ihm?“, hakte Jupp neugierig nach. 

„Er hat ein Problem mit mir.“

„Du meinst...?“

„Mit meiner Homosexualität, ja“, ergänzte Klaus den Satz. „Nicht, dass er es offen aussprechen würde. Nein. Aber die Stichelein hintenrum und gegenüber den Kollegen. Ich bekomme nur die undankbarsten Aufgaben und all die kleinen ‚Missgeschicke’, die passieren, wie vom meinem Schreibtisch verschwindende Unterlagen. Berichte, die nicht rechtzeitig weitergereicht werden. Und so weiter.“

„Das musst du dir doch nicht gefallen lassen“, sagte Jupp. „Es gibt doch Gesetze gegen Diskriminierung. Mach eine Dienstaufsichtsbeschwerde oder so.“

„Du weißt doch genau, was passiert, wenn man erst einmal als Petze dasteht. Außerdem kann ich es nicht wirklich beweisen.“

„Also würdest du wirklich gern zurückkommen?“

Klaus stellte den letzten Teller in den Schrank. „Ja, sehr gern:“

„Also ich würde mich freuen“, sagte Jupp voller Überzeugung.

///

„Wirklich sehr gute Arbeit, Herr Taube“, lobte Gesine Westphal am anderen Morgen, als Klaus ihr erste Ergebnisse aus Moskau vorlegen konnte. Er hatte noch am Vorabend von Jupps Wohnung aus die Namen der anderen drei Opfer, die Schatz und von Schermbeck am Flughafen ermittelt hatten, seinem Kontaktmann durchgegeben. Nun bestätigte dieser, dass alle vier Frauen in Moskau gemeldet gewesen waren. Verwandte hatte man bisher noch nicht ausfindig machen können, auch keine näheren Bekannten. Doch man würde alle Adressen, unter denen sie zuletzt gemeldet gewesen waren, untersuchen. Vielleicht fand sich irgendwo noch ein Hinweis, aus dem abzuleiten war, mit welchem Ziel sie nach Deutschland reisten. „Halten Sie mich auf dem Laufenden.“

„Als ob ich nicht die Namen rausgefunden hätte“, maulte Falk, als ihre Chefin das Büro verlassen hatte. „Aber Mister Interpol kriegt alles Lob.“ 

„Da kann ich gern drauf verzichten. Wir arbeiten schließlich als Team“, erwiderte Klaus.

„Kommt, Mädels, regt euch nicht auf“, mischte sich Jupp ein. „Lasst uns lieber noch mal durchgehen, was wir jetzt haben.“

„Da lockt also einer Frauen aus Osteuropa nach Deutschland und zwar solche Frauen, die so schnell keiner vermissen wird, wie es aussieht, aber um was mit ihnen zu tun? Keine zwei Tage später sind sie tot. Das rechnet sich doch nicht für eine Prostituierte“, fasste er zusammen.

„Für bestimmte vielleicht schon“, erwiderte Klaus.

„Häh, was meinst du?“, fragte Jupp.

„Erinnerst du dich an den Fall mit den verschwundenen Straßenmädchen? Als Gabi damals in Gefahr kam.“

„Was für einen Fall?“, warf Falk ein.

„Fixerinnen wurden mit dem Versprechen auf viel Geld auf ein Schiff gelockt und dort während des Sexes...“, Jupp schüttelte sich beim Gedanken an die ekelerregenden Videos, die sie damals gesehen hatten. „So was perverses!“

„Man tötete sie während des Aktes“, ergänzte Klaus. „Und filmte das Ganze. Solche Videos bringen ungeheuer viel Geld, Jupp. Es gibt genug Leute, die dafür sehr viel bezahlen. Da lohnt sich auch der Aufwand, die Opfer aus Russland einfliegen zu lassen, um möglichst wenig Spuren zu hinterlassen.“

„Aber dann legt man sie so ab, dass wir sie finden müssen?“, wunderte sich Schatz.

„Man fühlt sich offensichtlich sehr sicher“, meinte Taube.

„Ich weiß nicht“, Jupp blieb skeptisch. „Irgendwas passt hier nicht zusammen. Aber ich glaube, ich weiß, wem ich mal auf den Zahn fühlen kann, ob jemand neues auf den Markt ist.“

„Ich recherchiere derweil mal im Internet. Irgendwo müssten solche Videos ja angeboten werden“, ergänzte Klaus. „Und ich ruf auch nochmal die Kollegen in Wiesbaden und Brüssel an.“

„Und was mach ich?“, fragte Falk ohne eine Antwort zu bekommen.

///

„Spasibo!“ Klaus legte den Telefonhörer auf und drehte sich zu Jupp und Falk um. „Das war mein Kontaktmann in Moskau. Drei der Opfer hatten ihre Wohnung gekündigt, bevor sie nach Deutschland kamen. Das vierte wohnte in einer WG. Ihre Mitbewohnerin wusste, dass sie sich auf eine Zeitungsannonce hin beworben hat. Man fand besagte Zeitung noch im Papierkorb und wird sie uns gleich faxen. Offensichtlich hatte sie sich bei einer Agentur beworben, die Pflegekräfte vermittelt.“

Jupp schnaubte abfällig. „Der alte Trick. Die Mädchen werden mit Versprechungen auf einen ordentlich bezahlten Job nach Deutschland gelockt, hier nimmt man ihnen die Pässe ab und zwingt sie auf die Straße oder ins Bordell.“ 

„Das macht aber keinen Sinn, Jupp“, erwiderte Klaus. „Sie zu ermorden, kaum dass sie wenige Tage in Deutschland waren – und wir wissen ja nun, dass das bei allen Opfern der Fall war – ist doch die reinste Geldverschwendung.“

„Sie werden sich geweigert haben“, warf Falk ein.

„Dann macht man sie mit Drogen gefügig oder mit Drohungen“, entgegnete Klaus. „Wir wissen doch alle, wie das läuft.“

Jupp seufzte. „Irgendwie passt das alles nicht zusammen. Ich werde das dumme Gefühl nicht los, dass wir hier etwas übersehen.“

„Wenn es doch die Videos sind?“, überlegte Taube. Allerdings hatten weder Jupps Erkundigungen noch seine Nachforschungen gestern irgendwelche Hinweise in diese Richtung ergeben. So, dass er selbst an dieser Möglichkeit zweifelte. 

„Aber das macht doch auch keinen Sinn?“, erwiderte Jupp. „Ich meine, warum so schnell? Wäre es nicht lukrativer, sie eine Weile auf den Strich zu schicken und sie dann erst abzumurksen? Selbst wenn die abscheulichen Dinger einen Haufen Kohle bringen, es wäre doch arg viel Aufwand. Ich meine, dass die eine schwangere war, das dürfte dem Zuhälter nicht gepasst haben, aber die anderen waren doch attraktive Mädchen, die sicher ihre willigen Freier gefunden hätten.“

Klaus nickte. „Damit hast du Recht. Und für jemand, der so viel Aufwand betreibt, wäre die Art und Weise der Leichenentsorgung total atypisch. Ich bleibe dabei, er will, dass wir seine Opfer finden.“

„Gibt es DNA-Spuren?“, fragte Klaus nach einem Moment das Nachdenkens. „Vielleicht hatten sie alle denselben Freier. Einer, der gern mal zu weit geht. Gab es Hinweise auf Fesselspiele? Würgemale? Oder so was in der Art. Spuren, die mit dem Symbolen überdeckt werden sollten?“

„Sie hatten keinen Sex?“, warf Falk ein, der bisher geschwiegen hatte.

„Was?“, fragten Jupp und Klaus unisono und starrten ihren Kollegen an.

„Die ersten drei Opfer waren noch Jungfrau“, erklärte Falk. 

„Und wieso erfahr ich das erst jetzt?“, brauste Jupp auf. 

Falk zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Stand in den Obduktionsberichten. Selber schuld, wenn du den nicht ordentlich liest.“ Dass ihm selbst dieses wichtige Detail zunächst entgangen war, verschwieg er geflissentlich. 

Klaus hob abwehrend die Hände, als Jupp zu ihm blickte. „Schau mich nicht an, ich habe die Berichte nie gesehen, nur eure Erklärungen gehört.“ 

„Da geht unsere schöne Prostituierten-Sexmord-Theorie den Bach runter“, seufzte Jupp. „Und wir stehen wieder auf Null.“

„Was, wenn er genauso gedacht hat, wie du?“, überlegte Klaus. 

„Ich verstehe nicht“, sagte Jupp.

„Nun deine, unser aller, Reaktion war doch zunächst, dass die Frauen mit falschen Versprechungen nach Deutschland gelockt wurden, um hier als Prostituierte zu arbeiten. Vielleicht dachte der Täter genauso und er wollte sie vor diesem Schicksal bewahren“, erklärte Taube. 

„Indem er sie umbringt?“, zweifelte Jupp.

„Nun, wenn wir nicht von einem rationalen Täter ausgehen, sondern von einem der in irgendeiner Form irregeleitet ist, ein religiöser Fanatiker – er könnte denken, er errettet die Frauen, indem er sie vor einem Leben in Schande bewahrt. Er hebt sie quasi auf eine höhere Ebene, jenseits der Sünde. Das letzte Opfer war durch seine uneheliche Schwangerschaft aber bereits zu tief gesunken, um errettet werden zu können. Das war ja auch meine ursprüngliche Theorie.“

In diesem Augenblick ging die Tür auf und Achim Pohl kam herein, ein Blatt Papier in der Hand. „Puh“, sagte er. „War gar nicht so einfach, jemanden zu finden, der damit etwas anfangen konnte.“ Er wedelte mit dem Papier. „Dein Fax aus Moskau“, sagte er zu Klaus gewandt. „Schmittschulte von der Sitte konnte es übersetzen. Der kommt aus dem Osten und hatte noch Russisch in der Schule.“

„Nun sag schon, was steht drin?“, drängelte Jupp und schnappte sich das Blatt. Allerdings konnte er mit den kyrillischen Buchstaben nichts anfangen.

„Eine Kölner Agentur namens Pflege-Alternative sucht in Russland junge, ungebundene Frauen vorzugsweise mit medizinischen Vorkenntnissen“, erklärte Achim. „Die Firma sitzt hier in Köln.“ Er zog einen zerknitterten Zettel aus der Hosentasche und reichte ihn Jupp. „Die Adresse.“

Schatz war schon aufgesprungen. „Dann schauen wir uns den sauberen Laden doch mal an! Vielleicht finden wir dort handfestere Ansätze als deine Spinnertheorie.“ 

///

„Verdammt!“ Jupp knallte wütend die Autotür zu, als sie eine gute Stunde später die Agentur verließen. Er hätte alles darauf gewettet, dass es die Adresse gar nicht gab oder sie nur irgendein schäbiges Büro vorfinden würden. Stattdessen waren sie auf ein allem Anschein nach seriöses Unternehmen und einen Geschäftsführer, der sich über die Morde ehrlich entsetzt zeigte und zu jeder Mitarbeit bereit war, getroffen. Noch eine Spur, die ins Leere zu laufen schien. 

„Was ist?“, wandte er sich an Falk, der noch immer auf dem Gehweg stand, während Taube schon auf dem Beifahrersitz saß. „Braucht der werte Herr noch eine schriftliche Einladung?“

Falk blickte von seinem Handy, auf dem er herum getippt hatte, auf. „Ich müsste noch was erledigen“, sagte er. „Fahrt nur. Ich ruf mir dann ein Taxi.“ 

Ehe Jupp etwas erwidern konnte, lief er in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon. 

///

„Und Sie sind sicher, dass es niemand von dieser Pflege-Agentur war?“, fragte Gesine Westphal, als sie am Ende eines weiteren frustrierend, weil erfolglos, verlaufenen Tages, in ihrem Büro Bericht erstatteten. 

„Es gibt keine Anhaltspunkte dafür“, antwortete Klaus Taube. „Die Alibis des Geschäftsführers sind wasserdicht und der Mann wirkt absolut sauber. Der zahlt sogar seine Steuern pünktlich.“ 

„Ansonsten gibt es noch eine Sekretärin und Buchhalterin. Achim überprüft sie gerade“, ergänzte Jupp. „Er wird auch die anderen Pflegekräfte der Agentur abklappern, ob eine der Damen mit unseren Opfern Kontakt hatte.“

„Was allerdings eher unwahrscheinlich ist, es sei denn, sie kannten sich aus Russland“, fuhr Klaus fort. „Mit zwei der Pflegerinnen haben wir bereits selbst gesprochen. Sie haben uns bestätigt, dass bei der Agentur alles mit rechten Dingen zugeht.“

„Mit anderen Worten, die Frauen werden wirklich als Pflegerinnen hierher geholt, nicht als Prostituierte oder so“, sagte Jupp.

„Aber wieso hat die Frauen dann niemand vermisst?“, wollte seine Chefin wissen. „Es muss doch aufgefallen sein, dass sie nicht zur Arbeit erschienen sind.“

„Sie haben noch nicht offiziell gearbeitet“, erklärte Jupp. „Die Agentur holt sie einen Monat vor Dienstbeginn nach Deutschland, damit sie hier noch einen Sprachkurs belegen können. Die Agentur bezahlt den Kurs. Flug und Unterkunft müssen die Frauen selber aufbringen, gegebenenfalls wird dafür Kredit gewährt und das Geld dann die ersten Monate vom Lohn abgezogen. Später kommt dann der Kunde für Kost und Logis auf. Zudem bezahlt er quasi eine Mietgebühr an die Agentur, aus der diese wiederum die Lohnkosten bestreitet. Arbeiten tun sie vor allem bei Besserbetuchten, die sich so einen Service leisten können und entweder von den deutschen Kassen keine Pflegekraft bezahlt bekommen oder mit deren Service nicht zufrieden waren. In den meisten Fällen wohnen die Frauen dann auch im Haus und sind rund um die Uhr für ihre Patienten da. Jedenfalls hätte man sie erst vermisst, wenn sie nicht zum Arbeitsbeginn erschienen wären.“

„Könnten sie im Sprachkurs auf ihren Mörder getroffen sein?“, fragte Westphal.

„Wir überprüfen das noch“, antwortete Klaus. „Aber die Frauen waren in unterschiedlichen Kursen der Volkshochschule, weil sie unterschiedlich gut Deutsch sprachen. Es ist unwahrscheinlich, dass es da viele Berührungspunkte gab.“ 

///

„Kuckst du dich heute Abend mal ein bisschen bei der Volkshochschule um?“, fragte Jupp Falk, als sie zurück in ihr Büro gingen. „Ich wollte mit Flo zum Fußball, damit wir wenigstens einen gemeinsamen Abend haben, solange er noch da ist.“

„Frag doch deinen lieben Klaus. Er ist doch eh der Superermittler hier“, erwiderte Falk und stürmte in Richtung Toilette davon.

Klaus, den Gesine Westphal noch kurz zurück gehalten hatte, hatte die letzten Worte gehört. „Warum nur hat er ein Problem mit mir?“, fragte er Jupp, als er zu ihm trat. „Glaubt er wirklich, ich will seinen Job?“

„Du bist zwar hier der Psychologe, aber wenn du mich fragst, hat Falk im Moment vor allem ein Problem mit sich selbst“, antwortete Jupp.

„Ich weiß, dass es nicht einfach ist, mit einer gescheiterten Beziehung fertig zu werden. Leider aus eigener leidvoller Erfahrung“, erwiderte Klaus. „Aber er sollte doch professionell genug sein, dass er davon nicht seine Arbeit beeinflussen lässt. Ich habe seine Unterlagen gesehen, bevor ich Köln verließ. Er kam mit den besten Empfehlungen. Man ließ ihn nicht gern gehen in Wiesbaden.“

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es an diesem Sven liegt. Jedenfalls nicht nur“, meinte Jupp. „Wir hatten kürzlich einen Fall, ein Kollege, der die Seiten gewechselt hatte, sozusagen. Falk hatte früher mal was mit diesem Typen, muss ihn sehr geliebt haben und dann hat der versucht, ihn erst was anzuhängen, sexuelle Belästigung, und ihn dann umzubringen, weil Falk zu Recht gegen ihn ermittelt hat. Dass hat Falk ziemlich runtergezogen. Und seine Familie ist wohl auch nicht gerade toll. Er spricht da nicht drüber. Ich hab nur spitz gekriegt, dass er lange im Internat war. Und dass er einen Zwillingsbruder hat, kam erst raus, als der auch in einen Fall verwickelt war.“

Klaus nickte verstehend.

///

Einen Tag später wussten sie, dass auch die Spur mit dem Sprachunterricht nichts brachte. Falk hatte sich schließlich doch an der Volkshochschule umgesehen, während Klaus weitere Recherchen am Telefon und im Internet betreiben wollte. Niemand der anderen Kursteilnehmer oder der Lehrer hatte sich verdächtig gemacht. 

„Und wenn der gemeinsame Nenner doch in Russland liegt?“, überlegte Gesine Westphal. „Haken Sie da bitte noch mal nach, Herr Taube?“

„Sie meinen der Mörder ist ihnen nach Deutschland gefolgt?“, fragte Jupp. „Der wäre doch bescheuert. In Russland würde bestimmt nicht so gründlich ermittelt wie bei uns.“

„Vielleicht hatte er in Russland keine Gelegenheit“, erwiderte seine Chefin. Sehr überzeugt klang sie allerdings nicht. „Was wissen wir über das Vorleben der Frauen?“

„Nicht viel“, erwiderte Jupp. 

„Mein Kontakt hat keinerlei Anhaltspunkte gefunden, dass die Frauen sich kannten oder es sonst irgendwelche Berührungspunkte gibt. Zwei stammten nicht aus Moskau, waren erst in die Stadt gezogen, um dort zu arbeiten. Eine hatte ein abgebrochenes Medizinstudium. Alle haben sich mehr schlecht als recht durchgeschlagen, als Verkäuferin, als Aushilfslehrerin oder bereits als Pflegerin. Nach allem, was wir wissen gab es keine Partner oder Partnerinnen. Sie wollten nach Deutschland in der Hoffnung auf ein geregelteres Einkommen, ein besseres Leben. Und für die Pflegebedürftigen hier sind Nicht-EU-Kräfte eine günstige Alternative“, erklärte Taube. Er legte einen Hefter auf dem Tisch. „Hier sind alle Infos aus Moskau. Die potentiellen Kunden habe ich übrigens auch überprüft. Auch da gibt es nichts, was verdächtig erscheint. Die Familien kennen einander nicht und ihre Pflegerin bisher nur aus den Unterlagen.“ 

„Übrigens“, für Klaus fort. „Das Symbol, mit dem die Leichen verziert wurden, entspringt nach allem, was wir wissen, der Fantasie des Täters. Es gibt keine Anhaltspunkte auf irgendeine Sekte, einen Kult oder ähnliches. Auch Interpol weiß da nichts drüber. Trotzdem denke ich, sollten wir versuchen, diese Spur weiter zu verfolgen.“ 

„Was schlagen Sie vor?“, fragte Westphal an Taube gewandt.

„Da es keine realen Motive für die Taten - Eifersucht, Rache und so weiter - zu geben scheint, sollten wir von einem psychisch-gestörten Täter ausgehen. Aber es muss jemand sein, der zu allen vier Frauen Kontakt hatte, jemand aus ihrem Umfeld, höchst wahrscheinlich aus dem in Köln. Wir müssen dies weiter beleuchten, bis wir den gemeinsamen Nenner finden. Dass wir hier von verschiedenen Tätern ausgehen müssen, scheint mir angesichts des immer gleichen Modus Operandi unwahrscheinlich. Vielleicht haben sie im selben Restaurant gegessen, im selben Laden eingekauft. Etwas in der Art. Vielleicht in derselben Gegend gewohnt. Offiziell hier gemeldet war noch keine, aber die Agentur müsste ja wissen, wo sie untergebracht waren.“

Für einen Moment herrschte Schweigen zwischen den Kommissaren und ihrer Chefin, während sie über ihren nächsten Schritt brüteten. „Ich denke, es ist die Pension“, sagte Falk in die Stille hinein.

Drei Augenpaare wandten sich ihm zu. „Was?“, fragte Jupp.

„Die Pension, sie ist der gemeinsame Nenner“, erklärte Falk. „Alle Frauen waren in derselben Pension untergebracht. Ein kleines Haus in der Südstadt.“

„Woher weißt du das?“, wollte Jupp wissen.

„Ich habe die Sekretärin gefragt, während ihr den Geschäftsführer der Agentur verhört habt“, antwortete Falk. „Es schien mir wichtig zu wissen, wo sie in Deutschland gewohnt haben.“

„Ich wusste, wir haben was übersehen“, murmelte Jupp. „Verdammt!“

„Ich war anschließend dort“, fuhr Falk fort. „Das Haus macht eigentlich einen seriösen Eindruck. Die Besitzerin scheint okay zu sein und hat für die Tatzeiten Alibis. Sie hat die Frauen nicht vermisst, weil sie dem Gästebuch nach ganz regulär ausgecheckt haben. Sie dachte, sie haben ihre Arbeit doch schon eher begonnen und sind zu ihren Kunden gezogen. Da die Miete im Voraus gezahlt werden musste, war es ihr egal. Die Zimmer der Frauen waren aufgeräumt, alle persönlichen Sachen verschwunden. Ich denke, es ist einer ihrer Mitarbeiter. Einer der Zugang zu den Zimmern hat und es so aussehen lassen kann, als wären sie einfach ausgezogen.“

„Gute Arbeit, Herr von Schermbeck“, lobte Gesine Westphal. Falk lächelte zufrieden. 

///

„Jetzt reicht es mir aber!“ Jupp knallte Klaus‘ Aktenordner schwungvoll auf seinen Schreibtisch, kaum dass sie ihr Büro betreten hatten und er die Tür hinter ihnen zugeworfen hatte. „Spinnt ihr jetzt beide oder was? Macht hier jetzt jeder sein eigenes Ding?“

„Aber Jupp…“, versuchten sowohl Falk als auch Taube Schatz zu unterbrechen. Doch der ließ sie gar nicht zu Wort kommen.

„Mich interessiert einen Scheißdreck ob du mit deinem Job unzufrieden bist und...“, er wandte sich Falk zu, „...du Ego-Probleme hast, weil dein Kerl dich abserviert hat. Ich habe hier vier Morde aufzuklären und zwar möglichst bevor ein fünfter geschieht. Und ich habe keine Lust vor der Westphal wie der größte Idiot dazustehen, weil jeder von euch mir Informationen vorenthält. Ich will jetzt alle Fakten, die ihr habt, auf den Tisch, und das pronto! Und wenn ihr sexuell frustriert seid oder nicht wisst wohin mit eurer überschüssigen Energie, dann hüpft zusammen in die Kiste und tobt euch dort aus, aber nicht in meinem Büro und mit meinen Fällen. Verstanden?“ 

Klaus und Falk nickten stumm.

///

„Die Pension hat nicht viele Mitarbeiter“, erklärte Falk. „Putzfrau und Küchenhilfe kommen nur stundenweise. Dann gibt es noch einen Hausmeister. Peter Schmidt. Der ist so eine Art Mädchen für alles. Springt auch mal als Portier ein, wenn die Chefin keine Zeit hat. An den Tagen, an denen die Frauen verschwanden, war das der Fall.“

„Also ist er unser Mann“, stellte Jupp fest.

„Davon gehe ich aus“, sagte Falk. „Ich habe heute versucht, ein bisschen was über ihn heraus zu finden. Aber bei uns ist er nicht verzeichnet. Keine Vorstrafen oder so. Ein total unauffälliger Typ.“

„Hast du ihn gesprochen?“, wollte Klaus wissen.

Falk nickte. „Nur ganz beiläufig, wie die anderen Mitarbeiter und Gäste, soweit greifbar, auch.“

„Käme von denen noch einer in Frage?“, fragte Jupp.

„Glaube ich nicht“, antwortete Falk. „Das sind meist Bauarbeiter. Die waren am Wochenende zu Hause und haben damit zumindest für manche Morde ein Alibi. Oder sie waren zur Tatzeit noch nicht in Köln. Mein Gefühl sagt mir, Schmidt ist unser Mann.“

„Den du jetzt wahrscheinlich schön gewarnt hast“, knurrte Jupp. „Wenn es Beweise gab, hat er die doch längst verschwinden lassen.“ Er blickte Klaus an. „Sollen wir ihn trotzdem in die Mangel nehmen und die KTU in die Pension schicken?“

Taube zuckte mit den Schultern. „Möglich, dass er gesteht, wenn wir ihn genug unter Druck setzen oder den richtigen Knopf bei ihm finden. Manche Täter wollen gefasst werden, wollen sich mit ihrer Tat brüsten. Aber ich schlage vor, wir observieren ihn erst noch einige Tage. Er muss ein geheimes Versteck haben. So, wie er die Frauen umgebracht hat, muss es große Blutmengen gegeben haben. Ich glaube nicht, dass er es in der Pension gemacht hat. Das Risiko, nicht alle Spuren beseitigen zu können, wäre zu groß. Und irgendwo muss er auch ihre Sachen aufbewahren. Wenn du planst, in einem fremden Land zu arbeiten, reist du sicher nicht nur mit einem Beauty-Köfferchen. Die Kollegen sollen sich mal unauffällig die Mülltonnen der Umgebung ansehen und Achim soll beim Fundbüro nachfragen. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass er ihre persönlichen Dinge entsorgt hat. Vielleicht hebt er sie als Trophäen in seinem Versteck auf. Und vielleicht führt er uns hin, wenn wir ihn lange genug observieren.“

„Okay“, sagte Jupp. „Dann schauen wir uns den Kerl erst mal aus der Ferne an.“

„Da ist noch etwas“, sagte Falk. 

Jupp funkelte ihn wütend an. „Was noch?“

„Es gibt noch eine Russin in der Pension. Katja Petrowna. Ich konnte sie weder gestern noch heute Morgen antreffen, als ich dort war.“

Jupp sprang auf. „Und das sagst du erst jetzt!“

///

„Du gehst rein“, sagte Jupp zu Falk, als sie einige Blocks von der Pension entfernt parkten. „Dich kennt er bereits. Kein Grund, dass Klaus und ich uns verbrennen, wenn wir ihm künftig folgen müssen.“

„Aber keine weiteren Alleingänge. Verstanden?“, warnte er.

///

„Und?“, fragte Jupp ungeduldig, als Falk eine halbe Stunde später auf den Beifahrersitz glitt. Klaus, der draußen telefoniert hatte, setzte sich auf die Rückbank.

„Sie ist nicht da“, berichtete von Schermbeck. „Seit gestern Nachmittag hat sie niemand mehr gesehen.“

„Sie war gestern noch in ihrem Sprachkurs, heute aber nicht“, ergänzte Klaus, der gerade mit der Lehrerin telefoniert hatte.

„Mist“, fluchte Jupp. „Glaubt ihr, er hat sie?“ Er kannte die Antwort auch ohne, dass Falk und Klaus sie ihm bestätigten. 

„Wo ist der Mistkerl jetzt?“, wollte Jupp wissen.

„Hinten im Hof, räumt auf“, antwortete Falk. „Ich habe ihn nicht angesprochen, um ihn nicht aufzuschrecken.“

„Könnte er sie im Haus versteckt haben?“, wollte Klaus wissen.

Falk schüttelte den Kopf. „Es gibt nur einen kleinen Keller, da habe ich mich umgesehen.“

„Schnappen wir uns den Mistkerl?“, fragte Jupp in die Runde, die Hand schon am Türgriff.

„Besser nicht“, erwiderten Falk und Klaus wie aus einem Mund. 

„Was jetzt?“, wollte Jupp wissen. „Wir sind uns doch einig, dass er sie hat, oder etwa nicht?“

„Es gibt aber keine Garantie, dass er uns verrät, wo er sie versteckt hat“, erwiderte Klaus. „Wir sollten ihn noch eine Weile beobachten. Zugreifen können wir immer noch.“

„Wenn sie dann noch lebt“, meinte Jupp. „Mensch, die Zeit drängt.“

„Die Pathologin ist sich bei allen Opfern sicher, dass sie nicht sofort getötet wurden. Und das, was wir bisher rekonstruiert haben über ihr Verschwinden, legt nahe, dass er sie mindestens 24 Stunden in seiner Gewalt hatte“, erwiderte Falk

„Er will sein Ritual zelebrieren“, ergänzte Klaus. „Und er will, dass das Ergebnis gesehen wird. Wenn er sie gestern bereits getötet hätte, wäre mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit bereits die Leiche aufgetaucht.“

„Seid ihr euch wirklich sicher, dass er ein religiöser Spinner ist? Was ist, wenn er sie tötet, weil er bei ihnen nicht landen kann? Oder weil er nicht auf Frauensteht oder sie generell hasst?“ „Nichts für ungut“, fügte er hastig hinzu, sich erinnernd, mit wem er im Auto saß.

„Weil die ganze Art und Weise, wie er die Frauen inszeniert, die Symbole, ihre Nacktheit darauf hindeuten“, antwortete Klaus. „Ich kann natürlich nicht ausschließen, dass er so gerissen ist, uns damit auf eine falsche Fährte locken zu wollen, aber ich glaube es ehrlich gesagt nicht.“

„Den Eindruck macht er auf mich auch nicht“, ergänzte Falk. 

Jupp griff zum Telefon. „Achim, ich will alles über diesen Schmidt wissen“, befahl er. „Wo wohnt er? Hat er eine Gartenlaube? Vielleicht ein altes Haus geerbt? Irgendwas, wo er seine Opfer verstecken könnte. Und das bis Vorvorgestern!“

„Und was schlagt ihr zwei superschlauen Profiler nun vor? Außer Däumchen zu drehen“, wandte er sich anschließend an Klaus und Falk.

„Du hast doch gesagt, er sei ein eher unscheinbarer, untersetzter Typ?“, fragte Klaus Falk. Dieser nickte. „Also niemand, der eine Frau ewig weit tragen kann. Außerdem ist das hier eine ziemlich belebte Gegend. Es würde immer ein Risiko bestehen, entdeckt zu werden. Selbst nachts.“ 

„Du meinst, sein Versteck muss irgendwo in der Nähe sein?“, überlegt Jupp. 

„Ja. Vielleicht ein Ort, an dem er die Frauen unter einem Vorwand locken kann, um sie dann dort zu betäuben.“ 

„Gib mal den Stadtplan!“, warf Falk an.

Jupp angelte ihn aus der Seitentasche der Autotür. „Was hast du vor?“

„Auch wenn wir es nicht genau wissen, aber das letzte Opfer könnte doch auf dem Heimweg von der Volkshochschule verschwunden sein. Und auch die anderen sind als letztes in ihrem Kurs lebend gesehen worden.“ Er suchte eine Weile auf dem Plan und zeigte dann mit dem Finger darauf. „Seht ihr, die Schule ist hier und hier die Pension. Das sind vielleicht zehn Minuten Fußweg. Die Frauen sind den bestimmt gelaufen. Auto haben sie nicht und das Geld für ein Taxi wohl auch kaum und eine Bus- oder Bahnverbindung gibt es nicht.“

„Er könnte sie unterwegs abgepasst haben“, nickte Jupp. Er schnappte sich den Plan. „Ich geh den Weg mal ab und schau mich um, ob ich was Verdächtiges sehe. Ihr beide behaltet derweil schön die Pension im Auge und folgt dem Typ, wenn er rauskommt. Es gibt doch keinen Hinterausgang?“

Falk verneinte und Jupp stieg aus. Dann öffnete er doch noch einmal die Tür. „Und kratzt euch in der Zwischenzeit nicht die Augen aus, Mädels.“

///

„Es tut mir leid, wie ich mich dir gegenüber benommen habe“, sagte Falk als Jupp gegangen war.

„Keine Bange. Ich weiß leider durchaus, wie man sich nach einer gescheiterten Beziehung fühlt“, erwiderte Klaus. „Ich versteh dich.“

Falk schüttelte den Kopf. „Das war es nicht, zumindest nicht nur. Ich habe gehört, wie du dich mit unserer Chefin unterhalten hast.“

„Und du dachtest, ich will deinen Job“, ergänzte Klaus.

„Ja.“

„Es stimmt, ich würde sehr gern nach Köln zurückkommen, aber ich würde doch nie einem Kollegen die Stelle wegnehmen.“

„Aber welcher Posten wird dann frei? Will sie doch Jupp...“

„Ihrer“, unterbrach Klaus ihn.

„Was?“ Falk blickte den Mann, der noch immer hinter ihm saß, überrascht an.

„Gesine Westpfahl geht zum Landeskriminalamt“, erklärte Taube. „Sie hat Jupp als ihren Nachfolger vorgeschlagen. Sie wollte es euch aber erst sagen, wenn es offiziell ist.“

Falk konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Hat Jupp es also doch noch geschafft.“

Taube nickte.

„Und du übernimmst seine Stelle?“, wollte Falk wissen.

„Oder deine“, erwiderte Klaus. „Ich will mich wirklich nicht vordrängeln. Mir ist egal, an welcher Stelle ich stehe, ob als Stellvertreter oder nicht. Außerdem, viel auf Hierarchie haben wir im Team doch nie gegeben. Zumindest früher.“

„Das hat sich nicht geändert“, erwiderte Falk. „Jedenfalls nicht zwischen Jupp und mir.“

„Also Partner?“, fragte Klaus.

„Partner“, erwiderte Falk. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann war Klaus ja nicht nur nett, sondern auch recht attraktiv. Nicht so ganz sein bisheriges „Beuteschema“ häufig recht junger Burschen, aber dafür fühlte er sich nach den Erfahrungen mit Sven wirklich etwas zu alt – und das empfand er im Moment gar nicht mehr als negativ, wie noch vor ein paar Tagen. Es war wirklich an der Zeit, etwas sesshafter zu werden und Klaus schien genau der Typ Mann zu sein, mit dem man sich das auch vorstellen konnte. Außerdem hat es definitiv seine Vorteile, wenn der Partner über ähnliche Berufserfahrungen verfügte wie man selbst – zumindest in ihrem Job. Das Unverständnis für seine unregelmäßigen Arbeitszeiten, wenn sie mitten in einem Fall steckten, und für seine schwankenden Launen, wenn ihm das Schicksal der Opfer - seiner Ausbildung zum Trotz - zu sehr zusetzte, hatten schon manche Beziehung zerstört. 

Klaus streckte ihm die Hand hin. „Ich freue mich, mit dir zusammen arbeiten zu können“, sagte er. Und fügte hinzu: „Und ich würde dich gern näher kennen lernen, privat meine ich.“ Trotz Falks ablehnender Haltung hatte er für den Kollegen nämlich schon kurz nach ihrem Kennenlernen Sympathie entwickelt und was Jupp ihn über Falks Person erzählt hatte, weckte eher seine Neugierde, als dass es ihn abschreckte. Instinktiv war er sich sicher, dass sie gut zusammenpassen würden – nicht nur beruflich. 

„Ich freue mich auch“, erwiderte Falk. „Und bitte nimm meine Entschuldigung an. Ich hatte zuletzt eine ziemliche Scheißzeit, wenn ich auch noch meinen Job verloren hätte… das wäre echt zu viel gewesen für mich.“

„Ich weiß“, sagte Klaus. „Jupp hat mir erzählt, was los war, mit deinem Ex, dem korrupten Cop.“

Falk seufzte. „Er ist so ein Plappermaul.“

Klaus grinste. „Erzähl mir was Neues. Aber im Ernst, wenn du jemanden zum Reden brauchst. Ich mein so…“

„…von Schwulen zu Schwulen, weil wir sind ja alle gleich, wie Jupp jetzt sagen würde“, fiel Falk ihn ins Wort.

„Ich dachte eher an von Kollege zu Kollege oder von Freund zu Freund, wenn du magst.“

„Weißt du, dass damals mit Waller… naja, das war ziemlich ernst. Für mich zumindest. Und nachdem er mich abserviert hatte, ich wollte keine feste Beziehung mehr. Als Psychologe weiß ich, dass mir meine Familie schon von klein auf das Gefühl vermittelt hat, dass ich es nicht wert bin geliebt zu werden. Unsere Eltern schoben meinen Bruder und mich ziemlich früh ins Internat ab. Sie konnten auch vorher nie viel mit uns anfangen. Wir waren eher sowas wie Statussymbole für sie. Naja, jedenfalls dachte ich dann lange Jahre, lieber nix Festes, dann wirst du auch nicht wieder verletzt.“

„Bis Sven kam“, mutmaßte Klaus.

„Nicht wirklich“, räumte Falk ein. „Er hatte mir ja schon mal einen Antrag gemacht, da hab‘ ich abgelehnt. Wenn er DER Richtige gewesen wäre, hätte ich das wohl kaum getan. Aber in letzter Zeit, ich weiß auch nicht, ich frage mich immer öfters, ob das alles ist, ich meine so von Affäre zu Affäre.“

„Du sehnst dich nach was Festem, Dauerhaftem?“, fragte Klaus.

„Ja, wenn ich ehrlich bin schon.“

„Das tu ich schon lange“, gestand Klaus. „Aber leider bisher auch ohne Erfolg.“

„Wir zwei sollten…“, weiter kam Falk nicht, denn aus den Augenwinkeln hatte er eine Bewegung an der Tür der Pension wahrgenommen. „Verdammt, Schmidt!“

Er kletterte auf den Fahrersitz und gab Gas, während Klaus auf dem Handy hastig Jupps Nummer wählte.

///

Sie waren ihrem Verdächtigen drei Straßen weiter gefolgt, wo er in einem alten, leer stehenden Haus verschwunden war. 

„Warte! Jupp muss gleich hier sein“, wollte Klaus Falk zurückhalten. 

Dieser hatte schon seine Waffe gezückt. Sie hörten im Inneren eine Tür zufallen. „Sicher du hier ab. Ich schau mich mal um“, sagte Falk.

„Falk, warte!“, rief Klaus, doch von Schermbeck war bereits im Haus verschwunden. Taube fluchte, gab Jupp ihren Standort durch und zückte dann ebenfalls seine Pistole, um Falk zu folgen.

///

Falk hatte schnell die junge Frau gefunden, die nackt auf einem Stuhl gefesselt war, der Mund mit einem Knebel verschlossen. Sie starrte ihn aus vor Angst geweiteten Augen an. „Ich bin von der Polizei“, sagte Falk und hoffte, dass sie ihn verstand. „Alles ist gut. Ich mache Sie sofort los.“

Er steckte seine Pistole ins Halfter und trat zu ihr, als er plötzlich nach hinten gerissen wurde und ein Messer an seiner Kehle spürte. „Keine Bewegung oder ich stech‘ zu!“, knurrte es hinter ihm. Falk verfluchte sich innerlich für seinen Leichtsinn, nicht zuerst gründlich die Umgebung abgesucht zu haben. Schmidt musste ihn kommen gehört und sich versteckt haben. Er spürte, wie ihm die Waffe aus dem Holster gezogen wurde, während die andere Hand noch immer das Messer an seiner Kehle hielt.

„Machen Sie keinen Mist, Schmidt“, sagte er. „Es ist aus. Meine Kollegen sind da.“

„Ach ja, wo denn?“, höhnte es hinter ihm.

Während Falk noch überlegte, wie er sich am besten verteidigen konnte, ertönte plötzlich ein Schuss und Schmidt sackte mit einem Schmerzensschrei zusammen. Falk hatte sich sofort fallen lassen und zur Seite gerollt. 

„Bist du okay?“, fragte Klaus und reichte ihm die Hand.

„Alles heil“, antwortete Falk und ließ sich auf die Füße ziehen. Dabei kam er seinem Kollegen ziemlich nahe. Für einen Moment sahen sie sich intensiv in die Augen.

„Haben wir das Schwein endlich!“ Es war Jupps Stimme, die den Bann brach. Er war gerade rechtzeitig aufgetaucht, um Klaus‘ Schuss noch mitzubekommen. Jetzt legte er Schmidt Handschellen an und rief dann den Rettungswagen. „Jungs, zum Nümmerchen schieben, habt ihr später noch Zeit. Seid mal Gentlemen und rückt einen Mantel für die Dame raus“, sagte er zu seinen Gefährten, bevor er sich daran machte das Opfer zu befreien und in Klaus‘ Mantel zu hüllen.

Sie waren alle drei so erleichtert, dass sie nur lauthals lachen konnten.

///

„Er hat gesprudelt wie ein Wasserfall“, beendete Jupp seinen Bericht über ihren Einsatz. „Es war also so, wie Klaus die ganze Zeit vermutet hatte, er wollte die Mädchen vor dem Strich retten, nicht wissend, dass sie wirklich als Pflegerinnen nach Deutschland gekommen waren. Dass sie fast alle noch Jungfrau waren, war eher Zufall und wohl auch ein bisschen der russischen Mentalität geschuldet. Die sind halt nicht so freizügig wie wir, von wegen vor der Hochzeit und so.“

„Gute Arbeit, meine Herren“, erwiderte Gesine Westphal.

„Also ein bisschen mehr Begeisterung hätte sie schon zeigen können, so wie wir uns den Arsch aufgerissen haben“, meinte Jupp, als ihre Chefin das Büro verlassen hatte. 

Kaum hatte er den Satz beendet, da öffnete sich die Tür erneut. „Ich hätte dann gern bis Morgen früh den schriftlichen Bericht.“

Jupp warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr „Na prima, da geht unser Feierabend den Bach runter. Das heute ist Flos letzter Abend in Köln, den hätte ich gern noch mit meinem Sohn verbracht statt mit diesem blöden Papierkram.“

Klaus warf Falk einen fragenden Blick zu und dieser nickte. „Geh du mal, wir kümmern uns drum“, sagte er dann.

„Echt?“

„Wir werden ohne dich viel schneller fertig sein“, sagte Falk voller Überzeugung. Und leise zu Klaus gewandt: „Und hinterher könnten wir zwei ja noch etwas feiern gehen. Was meinst du?“

///

Wie so oft traf sich die Truppe, also Jupp, Falk, Achim und diesmal auch Klaus, am nächsten Tag im „Rättematäng“, um den erfolgreichen Abschluss eines Falles zu feiern. Die Berichte waren geschrieben, der Täter sicher hinter Gittern und sogar der Polizeipräsident persönlich hatte sie diesmal gelobt. Nur Gesine Westphal war nicht in der Feierrunde dabei, aber die vermisste auch niemand wirklich. Jupp kam mit einem Tablett Kölsch an den Tisch. Als Taube ablehnen wollte, drückte er ihm kategorisch ein Glas in die Hand.

„Du trinkst mit“, befahl Schatz und setzte sich. „Wasser kannst du später immer noch haben. Wo warst du überhaupt letzte Nacht? Ich hab’ dich weder kommen noch gehen hören und dein Bett sah heute Morgen verdächtig unbenutzt aus.“

„Feiern“, erwiderte Klaus knapp und lächelte Falk verschwörerisch zu.

Jupp hatte den Blick bemerkt und sah nun von einem seiner Freunde zum anderen. „Ach ne, ihr beide?“, fragte er ungläubig.

„Wir haben nur deinen Befehl befolgt“, erwiderte Falk lächelnd.

„Wenn ihr sexuell frustriert seid oder nicht wisst wohin mit eurer überschüssigen Energie, dann hüpft zusammen...“, begann Klaus zu zitieren.

Jupp winkte ab. „Erspart mir bitte die Details, ja?“

Er hob sein Glas. „Lasst uns lieber trinken, auf den Erfolg und die alten Zeiten.“

„Und die neuen“, ergänzte Taube. Auf die fragenden Blicke der anderen fügte er hinzu: „Ich komme zurück nach Köln. Ich habe das Notwendige heute geklärt.“ 

„Also doch?“, fragte Jupp. „Und ich dachte mal, du warst froh uns Spinner loszuwerden?“

Taube lachte. „Da wusste ich auch noch nicht, welche schönen Seiten Köln so zu bieten hat:“ Er zwinkerte Falk zu. „Und schließlich ist bei euch ein Posten frei.“

Während Achim sich sichtlich über Taubes Rückkehr freute, verdrehte Jupp gequält die Augen. „Zwei von der Sorte, das überleb’ ich nicht.“

„Und die überleb ich auch nicht“, ergänzte er, als in diesem Moment Gesine Westphal das Lokal betrat. Sie steuerte direkt auf ihren Tisch zu.

„Ich wollte Ihnen noch einmal für die gute Arbeit danken, meine Herren“, sagte sie. „Es war mir eine Ehre mit Ihnen zusammenzuarbeiten:“

„Das klingt ja fast so, als wollten Sie uns verlassen“, bemerkte Jupp.

„Meine Beförderung zum LKA wurde gestern genehmigt“, erklärte Gesine.

Während Falk, Klaus und Achim ehrlichen Herzens gratulierten, brummelte Jupp etwas von „fällt aber schnell nach oben.“

„Mein Vorschlag bezüglich meines Nachfolgers übrigens auch, Herr Schatz“, betonte Gesine.

„Na prima“, kommentiert Jupp. „Da bin ich ja mal gespannt, was das wieder für ein Heini sein wird. Oder eine Heina? Sicher sorgen Sie doch dafür, dass uns wieder eine Frau Kommissarin vor die Nase gesetzt wird.“

„Sie, Herr Schatz.“

Jupps Kinn kippte nach unten und einmal in seinem Leben war er richtig sprachlos.

///

Ein Jahr später:

„Jupp, hörst du uns eigentlich zu?“

„Jupp!“

Gequält hob Jupp Schatz sein Gesicht aus den Händen, in denen er es Minuten zuvor verborgen hatte, und blickte über den Berg an Akten, die sich auf seinem Schreibtisch stapelten, hinweg, Falk und Klaus an.

„Wenn du nicht endlich die Etatanträge für nächstes Jahr fertig machst, werden wir...“, hob Taube an.

Doch Jupp unterbrach ihn. „Schon gut“, stöhnte er. „Welcher vernunftbegabte Mensch will denn schon im Mai wissen, was ich ab Januar auszugeben gedenke? Kann ich hellsehen oder was?“ Wenn er geahnt hätte, wie viel Bürokratie und Schreibarbeit auf ihn warteten, er hätte sich nie – wirklich niemals nie unter gar keinen Umständen – eine Beförderung zum Leiter der Mordkommission gewünscht. Von diesen ganzen unnötigen Meetings mit Politikern, dem Polizeipräsidenten und anderen Sesselpupsern ganz zu schweigen.

„Außerdem müssten diese Berichte durchgelesen und abgezeichnet werden“, Falk legte einen weiteren Stapel auf den Schreibtisch. 

„Und zwar bis vorgestern“, betonte Klaus.

Jupp seufzte. „Wisst ihr, ich hasse es, wenn ihr zwei euch einig seid.“

„Und unterschreib bitte die Glückwunschkarte für Gino und seine Frau endlich. Wir würden die Babysachen für ihren Sohn gern noch nach Italien schicken, bevor der Kleine zu groß ist, um noch hineinzupassen“, ergänzte Klaus. „Und vergiss nicht, morgen sind wir alle bei Haupts zum Abendessen eingeladen, um seine Hochzeit nachzufeiern.“ Ihr Ex-Chef hatte seine wiedergefundene Jugendliebe und Mutter seines Sohnes vor einem Monat im Urlaub auf Mallorca geheiratet. „Gabi kommt mit Mann und Baby und Dino kommt extra aus Berlin, um die alten Kollegen mal wiederzusehen. Und Jenny hat ihr Jurastudium erfolgreich abgeschlossen und will darauf auch noch einen ausgeben“, ergänzte er. 

„Unsere Urlaubsanträge müsstest du auch noch unterschreiben.“ Falk drückte Jupp zwei Zettel in die Hand.

Der ließ sie auf den Tisch fallen. „Sonst noch was?“

Die beiden schüttelten den Kopf.

„Dann raus“, befahl Schatz. „Bevor ich euch... Ach, vergesst es.“

„Da wäre doch noch etwas, Jupp.“ Klaus drehte sich an der Tür noch einmal um.

„Was?“, wollte Schatz genervt wissen.

„Nimm dir bitte für den 12. Juli nichts vor“, erklärte Klaus.

„Zu welchem langweiligen Meeting muss ich dann?“, fragte Jupp stöhnend.

Seine beiden Freunde lächelten. „Als Trauzeuge zu unserer Hochzeit“, erklärte Falk.

 

Ende


End file.
